Something Unexpected
by kate657
Summary: College is a time for new experiences. For studious and independent Haley James, her new experience will be falling in love with her estranged sister's former boyfriend, Nathan Scott.
1. The Return of the Forgotten One

**1. THE RETURN OF THE FORGOTTEN ONE**

Nathan Scott walked into his old girlfriend, Taylor James' house. They had broken up two weeks ago and had decided to make an attempt at being friends. Nathan didn't know if he was capable of doing that, but he was willing to do anything for her, as he was sure she knew. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as her father greeted him. "Hey, Nathan. It's been a while since we've seen you," he said. He reached out his hand and Nathan took it.

"I'm just here to pick Tay and Brooke up," he said.

"You guys have plans?" Lydia James asked, coming out of the dining room.

"No, not really. We're just going to meet up with my brother and our friend, Jake and his girlfriend, Peyton, to hang out. It's just that summer's almost over and, um, once we all start school, we'll all be too busy," he said.

"The lives of the young," Lydia joked. Nathan had always found Lydia James to be an interesting person. She was a fair, considerate and loving mother. Lydia loved all of her children to death and would give them almost anything they wanted, but she was still very firm in the way that all mothers were.

Jimmy James was a laid-back kind of father. He let his children do, basically, whatever they wanted. As long as the police didn't show up at his front door in the middle of the night or early in the morning, he was quite fine to leave them alone, but this didn't mean he didn't care about them. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"Well, I'm off to work. Have fun, guys. Bye, Lydia!" Jimmy called as he walked out the front door.

All of the James children had a tendency to be wild and out of control. Taylor was the worst. She was the real wild child of the family and once Nathan had seen her, he couldn't get enough. Her personality seemed to match his in every way as he was the wild son of the Scott family. Her cousin-turned-sister, Brooke was pretty much the same way and seemed to bring it out of Taylor more when they were together. They were both superficial, obsessed with shopping, partying and drinking. They were both extremely beautiful and, most people would argue, way too aware of that fact. In high school, Taylor and Brooke had shared the title of Queen of Tree Hill High. While Brooke had found her King in his three-month older brother, Lucas Scott, Taylor had found hers in him.

But, alas, things don't always turn out the way people hope they will. Nathan and Taylor had tried to deny that things were changing between them, but as more time passed, they couldn't lie to themselves or each other anymore. They knew it was over. While they loved each other immensely, their time together, as high as it was, was now over. Then he heard footsteps bounding down the stairs and knew without a doubt that it was Brooke and Taylor. Taylor smiled widely at him.

"Hey, Nate," Brooke said coolly as she brushed past him. Nathan couldn't help but smirk inwardly at her lack of interest in him. Brooke and he had never really seen eye-to-eye but put up with each other for Taylor's sake. "Where's Lucas?" she asked, looking around.

"Um, he's picking Jake and Peyton up," Nathan replied. Brooke frowned and Nathan could swear that he saw hurt on her face. Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan's sarcastic smile. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to take pleasure at her pain.

"So, Tay, when are you and Joe getting together?" she asked, sticking it to him. It paid off when he visibly tensed at the mention of Taylor's new boyfriend. It was not a common thing to see Nathan Scott actually show his feelings. He wore a suit of armour that was as strong as stone and not a lot of things could break it. Except Taylor.

"He's going to meet us at TRIC," she replied, slipping her sandals on her slender feet. Then, the phone rang. Surprisingly, it was Nathan who picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hello," a delicate voice said.

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"That depends. Who's this?" he asked. Like he was actually going to tell her his name. He had no idea who she was.

"Look, is Lydia or Jimmy James there?" the girl asked. He sighed.

"Mrs. James, it's for you," he said. Lydia came into the kitchen and smiled.

"Who is it?" she asked. Nathan shrugged.

"She didn't say," he said, handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Lydia asked into the phone. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth curved into a big smile. "Haley?" she asked. Her voice was full of excitement.

"That's Haley?" Taylor said in surprise. Lydia nodded, but put a finger up to her mouth to signal them to be quiet for a second.

"Are you serious? Of course that's all right with us, sweetie! When?" she asked. Nathan looked to Taylor and Brooke. They were both looking at Lydia and their eyes were wide with excitement. "Ok. I'll be there," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Taylor asked in excitement.

"Well, honey, I've got some news for you," she said.

"About Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Who's Haley?" Nathan asked. Taylor laughed at him.

"She's my sister, Nathan. The one you never met," Taylor said. Nathan nodded. The youngest of the James'.

"She's coming home," Lydia announced.

"Are you serious!" Brooke and Taylor squealed in unison.

"She's on a plane as we speak. She'll land in about twenty minutes, which gives us just enough time to zip over there and pick her up," Lydia said.

"This is awesome!" Taylor exclaimed. Then, Brooke frowned.

"Um, there's one problem with your plan," Brooke said. Taylor, Lydia and even Nathan looked at her in confusion. "Dad took the car," Brooke said. Lydia sighed. Brooke's actual parents had died in a car accident when she was just a baby and right away, her aunt and uncle had adopted her as one of their own children, even giving her their last name. Brooke had always called them her parents because to her, they were. She didn't remember her real ones and for some reason that was beyond her, she was ok with that.

"Oh, no," Lydia said. "Haley's going to get off the plane and wait for us. I can't believe this."

"We could take a cab?" Brooke suggested. Taylor shook her head.

"You have $200 to pay for the ride? Because that's how much it's going to cost to get there and it'll be another 200 for the drive back," Taylor said.

"It's a shame that the van is getting fixed," Lydia said.

"Well, I could drive you if you want," Nathan offered. All three of them turned to him.

"Is your car big enough for five people?" Lydia asked.

"It's a van, Mom. He's test driving it for his dad," Taylor said. Lydia nodded.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Taylor asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Of course not. I'll just have to call Lucas to tell him that we'll be a little late," Nathan said.

"And I'll call Joe," Taylor said. Nathan nodded as he dialled Lucas' number.

"Peyton, can you answer that for me?" Lucas asked, looking at her in the mirror. He was driving and Jake was sitting in the front seat. Peyton was sitting in the back seat all alone with her purse and their duffel bags thrown in beside her. She nodded as she opened the front pocket of Lucas' bag and grabbed his cell phone.

"It's Nathan," she said.

"Probably wondering what's taking us so long," Jake said, laughing.

"Hey, that court was just too peaceful not to play a short game of 21 at," Lucas offered, laughing.

Peyton smirked as she flipped the phone open and said, "Hey, Nate."

"Peyton, hi," he said. There was a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Is Lucas around?" he asked.

"He's driving right now," Peyton replied.

"Oh, ok. Um, well, look, I'm afraid that Taylor, Brooke and I will be running a little late," Nathan said.

"You're going to be running a little late?" Peyton repeated. Lucas looked at her in confusion in the mirror. Jake turned his head around and gave her a similar confused look.

"Well, it's a long story, but the short version is that I'm taking Taylor, Brooke and their mom to the airport," Nathan replied.

"Why the airport? Is Mrs. James going somewhere?" Peyton asked in confusion. Personally, she had never really cared much for either Brooke or Taylor, but still hung out with them for Jake's sake, as he was friends with them since high school began.

"No, their younger sister is flying into town. I'm driving them to pick her up," Nathan said. Peyton sat upright in her seat.

"Haley's coming back!" Peyton exclaimed. Peyton and Haley were the same age and had been pretty close friends until she had left town. They had bonded on their love of the arts, especially music. Peyton was an artist in the drawing sense and had a lot of talent that she did a weekly comic strip for THUD Magazine. Haley was a musician and was in an entirely different league of her own.

"Yeah," Nathan replied in confusion.

"That's awesome! So, you're on your way to the airport right now?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we are," he replied.

"Good. We'll meet you there," she said, snapping the phone shut before he could get a word out. "Turn the car around and head for the airport," she ordered. Lucas laughed.

"We have plans to meet at TRIC, Peyton," Jake said.

"Well, those plans have just been changed. Taylor's younger sister is flying into town and they're picking her up from the airport. So, we're going to meet them," Peyton said.

"Peyton, we can't," Lucas said.

"And why not?" Peyton asked.

"Well, one: I want to get home and drop off my bag and you need to get home and change. Jake might want to drop off his bag at your place. We'll never make it in time," Lucas said.

"Then, we won't do that other stuff. I can change later. I want to see Haley," Peyton said, turning to Jake. She started to pout.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Boys are such idiots. Have you been listening to a word I said? Taylor's younger sister, Haley, is flying into town right now. She's my friend and I want to see her. I haven't seen her in six years," Peyton said. Jake smirked sympathetically.

"Then another hour won't make that much of a difference," Lucas said. Peyton's mouth dropped open and she kicked his seat.

"Lucas Scott, don't be so rude!"

"Ow! Damn it, Peyton," Lucas exclaimed as he swerved to the side of the road and then got back into the proper lane.

"Please?" she asked.

"Look, if Haley's just coming to town, I don't think she's going to want a bunch of people to ambush her at the airport. Would you?" Jake asked. Peyton shook her head.

"I guess not," she said.

"Then, we'll drive over to the house so you can see her when Nathan calls to tell us that they're back," Lucas said. Peyton nodded in agreement.

Twenty-year-old Haley James walked away from baggage claim with all the other people on her flight. She was lugging a huge bag on her shoulder that had her computer and purse in it. Her guitar case was slung around her other shoulder. She had three suitcases in her hands as well. She went to an area where people were sitting waiting for people to pick them up or waiting for their flight, or even waiting to pick other people up. She sat down and put her guitar down on the floor beside her. She looked around, searching for her mother or another familiar face, but sighed deeply when she didn't see anyone. She had called her mother from the plane and made sure it was enough time so that she would get there before her plane landed. And her plane had been late too! Where was her mother?

"Haley!" a familiar voice carried over the noise of the airport.

Nathan followed Taylor, Brooke and Lydia through the noisy airport to the seating area that someone had directed them to. "Haley!" Taylor called out. No one answered. Nathan looked around, searching for a girl with blonde hair and similar figure to Taylor's. He knew that Haley was a year younger than them, so she shouldn't look too much different.

"Taylor?" someone called. There was a figure walking towards them, but through the hustle of other people, Nathan couldn't quite see what they looked like.

"Little sis!" Taylor exclaimed, hugging someone. Lydia and Brooke came over and hugged her too. Nathan just put his hands in his pockets and started to look around.

"Uh, guys, I do need to breathe," the girl said, laughing. They let her go and Nathan looked Taylor's little sister over. She didn't look a thing like Taylor or Brooke. First of all, her hair was brown as were her eyes. Taylor's were blue. She was smaller and skinnier than both Brooke and Taylor. She was wearing black pants and a simple white t-shirt and a long black jacket. She had hoop earrings and a necklace that had a simple hoop that the chain connected to. The hoop rested on her skin a few inches below her neck.

"Look at you!" Lydia exclaimed. She walked over and took both of Haley's arms and held them up and apart from each other so she could get a look at her. "You're a little too skinny," Lydia said. Brooke and Taylor scoffed.

"Mom, she looks hot," Taylor said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Yeah, you do look really different, Hales," Brooke said. Haley scrunched her face in confusion and shrugged.

"It's been six years. What'd you expect? Last time you saw me I was fourteen," Haley said.

"Good point," Taylor said, putting her arm around Haley and giving her a squeeze.

"I've missed you," she said.

"Same here," she said as she turned and met Nathan's gaze. Haley looked at the stranger with a confused look on her face. Following her gaze, Taylor chuckled. "Hi," she said to him. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Hi," he said politely.

"Haley, this is mine and Brooke's friend, Nathan Scott. He was kind enough to offer to drive us here and pick you up," Taylor said. Haley nodded.

"Well, thanks," she said.

"It's no problem," he said, coming closer and shaking her outstretched hand. It was warm and her skin was soft and smooth. She took her hand away slowly, keeping eye contact with him for an extra second longer than needed and then turned back around and headed to the chairs. She started picking up her luggage. "I can help you with that," he said.

"Thanks," she said in surprise. He walked over with her and saw her reach for the guitar.

"You play guitar?" he asked. She nodded. He took it from her as well as two suitcases while she carried a shoulder bag and a suitcase.

"So, Saint Haley, are you visiting or staying?" Brooke joked and she and Taylor burst out laughing. Haley looked at them in annoyance. She loved her cousin like a sister and everything, but sometimes Brooke, as well as Taylor, got on her nerves.

"Girls, you know that she's staying," Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Before Haley had left, Brooke and Taylor had just started high school and excluding her a lot since she was still in middle school. They had always been the inseparable pair and they were more like twins than cousins. They had the same interests and the same dislikes. Haley doubted that either one of them had a difference of opinion on anything. The three of them shared the same DNA, but that's where their similarities ended. They were loud, obnoxious and used to being the centre of attention. Haley was quiet, cooperative and didn't care what people thought of her. She was the odd apple in her family and being so different from the rest of her family gave her the strength to face other people in school who would try to make fun of her. Once she opened her mouth and put them in their place, they got the message to not mess with her.

Haley bounded down the stairs of her house about two hours later and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "So, Hales, how's your room?" Brooke asked.

"Smaller than I remember," Haley replied.

"You were up there for a while," Taylor commented.

"I was fixing my piano," she said.

"It's broken? Nobody's touched that thing," Brooke said. Haley smirked.

"No, it's not broken, but I had to tune it," she said, chuckling. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Nathan, could you get that?" Taylor asked. Nathan shrugged and walked out of the room.

"So, who is he exactly?" Haley asked.

"Our friend," Taylor said. Brooke chuckled.

"I think he was a little more of a friend to you for a while," she commented. Then it snapped into her head.

"Wait a minute. That's Nathan? Your boyfriend?" Haley asked.

"Ex-boyfriend, but, yeah," Taylor said.

"They broke up a few weeks ago, but now they're friends," Brooke said in an amused tone. Taylor looked over at her.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"He's always around," Brooke said in annoyance.

"He is not. We had plans today so that's why he was here today. But Haley interrupted them and he offered to pick her up," Taylor argued. Haley couldn't help but flinch at Taylor's tone. It was almost begrudging.

"Well, if you have plans, then why don't you go?" Haley snapped. Taylor looked at her in surprise. Taylor had never heard Haley yell before. She didn't think her sister was capable of raising her voice in anger or annoyance and it was unnerving to Taylor to find that she could.

"We would be, but we're supposed to spend time with you," Brooke said. The surprise at Haley's new attitude was evident in her tone as well. Haley scoffed.

"Well, I just got home after being away for six years. Far be it for me to interfere with one of your daily shopping trips," Haley said sarcastically.

Nathan walked into the kitchen with Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Joe trailing behind him. When he walked into the room and saw the surprised looks on Brooke's and Taylor's faces, he knew something was up. He could feel a lot of tension in the room and most of it was radiating off of Haley. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see a look of anger on her face. "Haley, no one said that you were interfering," Taylor said. Haley laughed.

"Both of you just did," she said.

"No, we didn't," Brooke argued.

"We never said that," Taylor said again.

"Well, you certain implied it," Haley said, turning back around and grabbing some stuff out of the kitchen. Then, she slammed the cupboard door shut with a force that made all of them, but Nathan, jump in surprise.

"Wow. Taylor, Haley, and Brooke fighting. It's nice to see that some things never change," Peyton commented and smiled when she saw Haley freeze. She turned around and looked at Peyton carefully. Her big brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Peyton, is that you?" she asked smiling. Peyton stepped out from behind Jake, Lucas and Nathan. She cocked her head to the side and her blonde curls bounced right back into place as she moved her head.

"What, do I look different?" she asked. Haley burst out laughing as Peyton came over and hugged her. "How've you been, Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Fine," she said as she pulled away. "What about you?" Haley asked.

"Can't complain," Peyton said.

"Ahem," Jake said and coughed to announce his presence. Haley looked at him in confusion. Peyton laughed and reached for his hand. He took hers and squeezed it.

"Haley, this is my boyfriend, Jake Jagielski," she said. Haley smiled and shook his hand.

"Jake, this is Haley, obviously," Peyton said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Haley said.

"You too," Jake said.

"This is my boyfriend and Nathan's brother, Lucas Scott," Brooke said. Haley nodded and shook his hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Joe," Taylor said. Haley nodded and shook his hand.


	2. Getting Reacquainted

**

* * *

Getting Reacquainted (Chapter 2)**

Haley had moved the piano from her room to the living room. She had set her keyboard up in her room since it was smaller so it didn't take up as much space. She was all alone in the house and that didn't bother her one bit. It gave her the peace to work on her piano piece that she had received from the university. It was the piano part to "Stand Up For Love" and the students were expected to have it memorized by the time they got to school because on the first day, they would start playing their individual pieces. Each student had been assigned a different one. The vocal students that were in the class were expected to sing along to it as well. Haley put her hands across the cold keys and kept her eyes level with the music, being sure not to look down to see that her fingers were in the right place. She knew how to play the piano well enough now that she could just move her fingers across the keys. She started singing along to it as well:

_There are times I'll find it hard to sleep at night_

_We are living through such troubled times_

_And every child that reaches out for someone to hold_

_For one moment they become my own_

_And how can I pretend that I don't know what's going on?_

_When every second, and every minute, another soul is gone_

_And I believe that in my life I will see_

_An end to hopelessness, of giving up, of suffering_

_If we all stand together this one time_

_Then no one will get left behind_

_Stand up for life_

_Stand up and hear me sing_

_Stand up for love_

Peyton walked into the house and heard the piano playing and knew right away that the voice must belong to Haley. She was the only one in the house who sang. She walked to the living room and stopped to watch Haley. "Peyton, what are you doing?" Jake asked, as he came up behind her.

"Shh," she said, putting her finger to her mouth. "I want to hear this." Haley started to sing again:

_I'm inspired and hopeful each and every day_

_That's how I know that things are gonna change_

_So how can I pretend that I don't know what's going on?_

_When every second, with every minute, another soul is gone_

_And I believe I will see, yeah_

_An end to hopelessness, of giving up, of suffering_

_If we all stand together this one time_

_Then no one will get left behind_

_Stand up for life_

_Stand up for love_

_And it all starts right here_

_And it starts right now_

_One person stands up and the rest will follow_

_From the forgotten_

_From the unloved_

_I'm gonna sing this song_

_And I believe that in my life I will see_

_An end to hopelessness, of giving up, of suffering_

_If we all stand together this one time_

_Then no one will get left behind_

_Stand up for life_

_Stand up and sing, yeah_

_Stand up for love_

_For love_

She stopped playing the piano and Peyton broke out into applause. Haley jumped and turned around. "You scared the hell out of me. Don't you know how to knock?" Haley demanded. Peyton laughed.

"I called you and left you a message. Besides, I knew you'd leave the door unlocked," she said.

"I didn't," Haley said.

"Then Brooke and Taylor forgot to lock it," Peyton offered. Haley shrugged and smiled.

"By the way, that was incredible," Jake said. Haley smiled and nodded.

"That really was incredible, Hales. Going to those fancy music schools really did pay off. Your voice was always good, but now it's just… breathtaking, and I know that sounds kind of corny, but it's true," Peyton said.

"Thanks," she said. "Your sketches have gotten a lot better too," Haley said, gesturing to the issue of THUD Magazine on the coffee table.

Peyton looked down at them nervously. "What makes you think they're mine?" she asked. Haley scoffed and chuckled.

"Please. I'd recognize your high school characters anywhere," she said.

"Well, that's supposed to be anonymous, but thanks," she said. Peyton turned to Jake and kissed him.

"Thanks for dropping me off, hon. Go and play some ball with Luke and Nate," she said. He smiled and hugged her.

"Nice seeing you again, Haley," Jake said. Haley smiled and waved goodbye. She sat back down on the piano bench and Peyton pulled a wooden chair up to sit beside her.

"So, what was that piece for anyway?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at her in confusion. "It doesn't seem like one of yours," Peyton said.

"It's not. It's by Destiny's Child," she replied, chuckling.

"Oh!" Peyton said, laughing.

"It's for school," she said and then started to explain. "So, how long have you and Jake been dating?" Haley asked. Peyton stopped to think for a minute.

"Since ninth grade," she replied. Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Wow. That is a really long time. You must really love each other," Haley said.

"Well, that's because we do," Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"And how was school?" Haley asked.

"Well, I'm going to the Art Institute in Raleigh. I commute back and forth," Peyton replied. Peyton began to tell Haley all about her life so far. How her biological mother had shown up out of nowhere, posing as some reporter from a magazine that wanted to do an article on the club she'd helped Karen and Deb Scott get off the ground. That she had died, but that Peyton was fine and had actually began a search for her biological father, but turned up nothing.

"Well, enough about me. What about you?" Peyton asked. Haley shrugged.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Please. You lived in LA and New York City on your own for six years, Hales," Peyton said.

"Well, if you're thinking I went to wild parties or hooked up with soon-to-be-actors, you've got the wrong James," Haley said. Peyton burst out laughing at the thought.

"I know you've changed, but no one changes that drastically," Peyton commented.

"You've changed too," Haley said.

"Come on, Hales. I told you about my life, Ellie and I even let you tease me about being a cheerleader in high school," Peyton said. Haley burst out laughing again.

"It's just so absurd. You're the least cheery person I know. Now, Brooke and Taylor, on the other hand, fit right in with them," Haley said chuckling softly now. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You're avoiding the subject," Peyton whined. Haley chuckled.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Pey. I left to go to school and focus on music. That's what I did," Haley said.

"You're telling me that you didn't have one boyfriend?" Peyton asked. Haley smirked and shrugged. "You're kidding me," Peyton said in disbelief.

"Well, I went out on dates, but none of the guys I met seemed right, if that makes any sense," Haley said.

"You've always been a sensible and cautious person, Hales. It makes sense that you wouldn't go out with just anyone. So, I understand. I'm just surprised that you didn't have at least one boyfriend for even a few weeks," Peyton said.

"Well, I didn't. I was too focused on what I went there for," Haley said.

"Well, at least you went out on some dates," Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"And they were fun, but I guess I'm looking for something other than just fun," she said.

"So, what university did you say you were going to?" she asked.

"Tree Hill," Haley replied. Peyton nodded.

"Oh, that's a good school. Nathan goes there," Peyton said. Haley frowned. "What?" Peyton asked. Haley shrugged at her in confusion. "What's that look about?" Peyton asked.

"It's just there's something about Nathan that bothers me, that's all," Haley said.

"Like what?" Peyton replied.

"Well, the way he acts. He seems like he's a little…" Haley said, but her sentence trailed off.

"Guarded and arrogant?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded.

"Exactly. And the way he's similar to Taylor isn't impressive at all. God, he's just like her, but in pants," Haley said.

"Well, he kind of is like that, at least on the surface," Peyton said. Haley looked at her in confusion.

"He's got an ass of a father or something who rides him a lot. But he can be a good guy," Peyton said. Haley shrugged.

* * *

Jake walked over to the River Court and Nathan threw him the ball. "So, where have you been?" he asked.

"I had to drop Peyton over at the James'," Jake said.

"What for? Brooke and Taylor are out shopping and Peyton doesn't even really like them anyways," Lucas said.

"She's there visiting Haley," Jake explained. Nathan nodded.

"So, let's just stop for a second and talk about Haley," Lucas said. Jake and Nathan looked at him.

"What do you guys make of her?" Lucas asked. "She's nice enough, don't you think?" he asked. Nathan and Jake nodded.

"She's not bad looking either," Nathan commented. Jake and Lucas looked at him in surprise. "Don't even get any ideas in your heads. I can notice that a girl is hot without wanting to date her," Nathan said.

"She's one hell of a singer, I can tell you that," Jake said. Nathan and Lucas looked at him for a minute.

"How would you know?" Lucas asked.

"When Peyton and I walked into the house, Haley was in the living room playing the piano and singing. Peyton made me wait at the door until she finished the song. It was awesome. I got goose bumps," Jake said, pointing to his arms. Nathan and Lucas smirked at him in amusement.

"I'm not kidding. You should have heard it," Jake said.

"We believe you, Jake. We just think you're amusing sometimes," Nathan assured him. Jake nodded as he put on a mock upset expression.

"Well, as long as you believe me," he said. Then he cracked a smile and started laughing as Nathan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Peyton, Jake and Haley were sitting down at a booth at TRIC when Taylor, Joe, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan all walked in. Taylor and Brooke looked over at their sister. "Hey, Haley's here. Let's go over and join them," Taylor said. They all nodded and walked towards the booth.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked. Her smile was wide with amazement and it was directed at Haley.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Taylor asked. Peyton rolled her eyes, but Haley shook her head.

"You're going to need to pull up a few chairs, though," she said.

"No, the tables can be pulled together," Brooke said. Haley shrugged and started to move down to the part of the booth at the corner. Peyton and Jake moved down too. Everyone started moving in to sit down and by the time they were all sitting down, there was no room on the other side of Peyton. There was only room right beside Haley. So Nathan shrugged and took a seat beside her. Peyton was holding up a burned CD in a case.

"So, this is really all you?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded. "So cool. I can't wait to listen to it," she said, putting it in her purse.

"Thanks for making her CD collection even bigger," Jake said sarcastically. Haley laughed. Peyton jabbed him in the gut.

"This one is different. It's actually a friend who probably worked really hard on it," Peyton said, shaking her head in disappointment. Haley smirked. She knew Peyton was trying to make Jake feel bad. It worked. He looked down and then up again.

"Sorry, Haley. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking. You should see her CD collection," Jake said.

"You can never have too many CDs," Peyton argued. Haley laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Haley just gave me a CD with some songs that she made while she was away," Peyton explained. Lucas widened his eyes in surprise.

"Cool. They original songs?" Lucas asked.

"There are a few on there, but most of them are covers I did for school," Haley said.

"Is it a CD that you actually released?" Lucas asked.

"No, it was a project. We had to partner up and were assigned certain times to go into the recording studio and record the songs. One student was the singer and the other was the producer. And then we switched roles for the other person to do their CD," Haley said.

"And who produced yours?" Peyton asked.

"My friend, Jason Wright," Haley replied. Then "Right Here Waiting" by Monica came on. Taylor jumped up in excitement.

"Oh, I love this song. Joe, let's go dance," she said. Joe nodded and Taylor pulled him over to the dance floor. As usual, Brooke followed suit and dragged Lucas onto the dance floor. Peyton turned to Jake and looked at him questioningly.

"One dance," he said, holding up one index finger for emphasis. Haley chuckled. Peyton smiled and slid out of the booth. Haley cringed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, startling Haley. She had momentarily forgotten that he was there.

"Dancing," she said. He looked at her intrigued.

"What, you don't like dancing?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

Haley sighed. "Not that kind," she replied, pointing to Taylor and Brooke who were doing moves way too fast for the song. Nathan had to smile. Taylor had always been a little off beat and never concerned about the tempo of a song. That was one reason Nathan could be thankful that he was not dating her anymore. And Brooke usually did whatever Taylor did and vice versa.

"I know what you mean," he said. Haley started laughing all of a sudden. He looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I just forgot that you dated her for like four years. That means you were once in Joe's position," Haley said. She was moving into hysterics now. Nathan started laughing too.

"Actually, I danced with her once and then I never danced with her again," he said. He looked at her.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked. Haley looked over on her elbow and noticed a bruise. Haley smiled to herself.

"Oh, that's from when I fell this morning," she said as if it happened all the time. Nathan looked at her in confusion. "Gravity and I aren't exactly on the best of terms," she explained.

"Did you ever fall off stage?" he asked. Haley looked away rather quickly. Nathan had to smile. "You did?" he asked. Haley turned to him and her face was bright red.

"Three times," she said, "During the same performance." Nathan cracked up.

"Hey, it's not funny. I had to go to the hospital. I got a concussion and I was knocked unconscious," she said defensively. That just made him laugh harder.


	3. The Seeds of Love

**

* * *

The Seeds of Love (Chapter 3)**

Nathan walked into the James' kitchen and grabbed two Pepsis out of the fridge. Taylor and Joe walked in and she was shocked to see him there. "Nathan, what are you doing here? I have plans tonight," Taylor said. Nathan laughed.

"I know, Tay. I'm hanging out with Haley," he said. Taylor looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Really? I didn't realize you two were so close," Taylor said.

"Well, we weren't before. But, uh, we've gotten to know each other a little over the past month," he said.

"Huh," Taylor commented, nodding.

"Is that a problem?" Nathan asked. Taylor laughed.

"Problem? There's no problem. Why would there be?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be," he said, shrugging. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Haley sat at the piano.

Taylor stood at the doorway and watched how they interacted. "That for school?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, just something I made up," she said. He laughed at her.

"So, this is how you resolve all of the craziness in your family," he said, chuckling. Haley stopped playing and turned around to look at him in shock.

"My family is not crazy," she said.

"Your parents had, um, six kids and adopted another. There's definitely something wrong there," he said. Haley laughed.

"Well, at least mine aren't obsessed with a sport and trying to relive their glory days through their kid," Haley said, laughing.

"Touché," he said. He started laughing. She clenched her fists in frustration. She could see the sparks flying between them and it made her nervous. Nathan had always been hers and while she was happy with Joe, it was painful to watch Nathan be so happy with another girl. Especially her little sister.

* * *

Haley walked into the kitchen a week later and grabbed a cucumber and began cutting it up. Taylor walked in and smirked when Haley put the cucumber slices into a container and closed the lid and then put it in a shoulder bag. "Going somewhere?" Taylor asked. Haley jumped and looked at her sister in surprise. She smiled.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Nathan and I are going to school. He's going to help me move in, show me around campus so I don't get lost," Haley replied. He also joked and said that he would show her exactly where all the stairs were, potholes and little chips in the sidewalk so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Then he had pointed out that it probably wouldn't make a difference in her case.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together," Taylor said. Haley looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Haley asked.

"No, of course not. It's just surprising to see you getting along with him. I didn't think he was the type of person you hung out with," Taylor said.

Haley laughed and nodded. "Uh-huh," she commented. Taylor's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you jealous, big sister?" Haley asked, smirking in amusement.

"That's ridiculous," she said.

"Is it?" Haley asked, looking at her suggestively. Taylor looked at her in shock and then disbelief. She knew what Taylor was thinking; that Haley and Nathan had started dating. Taylor looked at her warningly.

"You're busted," Haley said at her expression. Taylor regained her composure.

"Don't worry, Tay. Nothing's going on," Haley said. She nodded. "And, even if it were, I don't see how that's any of your business," Haley said firmly.

"Nathan was my boyfriend, Haley. For four and a half years," Taylor said.

"Was, Tay. He _was_ your boyfriend. And, feel free to stop me if I'm wrong here, but you were the one who broke up with him and started seeing someone else," Haley said.

"I know that, Haley, but…" Taylor said. Haley shrugged.

"But what? Are you telling me you want him back?" Haley asked.

"Of course not," Taylor said. Haley nodded.

"Right. You just want him to stay in love with you," she said.

"That's not…" Taylor started.

"True? Yes, it is, Tay. It's the way you've always been. You want what you want when you want it, but you don't want to lose anything either. That's what this is about. You don't want to lose Nathan, even though you're the one who wanted to see other people," Haley said. Taylor looked at Haley in shock.

"Are you happy with Joe?" Haley asked. Taylor nodded. "Do you want to stop seeing him?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't. I love him," Taylor said.

"Then stop living in the past. Trust me; it's not going to get you anywhere. Let go," Haley said. Taylor laughed.

"When did you get to be so aggressive?" Taylor asked.

"I lived alone for six years, Tay. I was a young girl in two big cities," Haley replied, shrugging.

"Well, keep it up. This side of you is refreshing, Haley. Don't ever lose that strength," Taylor said.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Nathan asked. Haley smirked and looked at him.

"I was talking to Taylor," she said. Nathan looked at her in concern.

"Haley," he said sternly.

"What?" she asked.

"Taylor isn't lying on the floor unconscious by any chance, is she?" Nathan asked, smirking.

"What!" Haley asked and looked at him as if he were a lunatic.

"You and Taylor don't talk. You have arguments. I'm surprised you haven't killed each other," he said.

"This one was completely civil," Haley said. He looked at her carefully. "It was about you," she admitted.

"Me?" he asked. Haley nodded. She started to explain. Nathan burst out laughing. "I swear Taylor's the craziest one in your family. She actually thought you and I were dating? That's ridiculous," he said. Haley's smile disappeared as she looked at him.

"Why, thank you," she said flatly. He caught the offence in her tone.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, Haley. I just meant that you and I are friends. We're not… I don't feel… You don't…" he started to explain, but her face just hardened. "I'm sorry," he said. She cracked a smile and started laughing hysterically. He rolled his eyes.

"That is not funny," he said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh, yes, it was. The look on your face was priceless," she said in between laughing. He shook his head and started driving.


	4. Things Go From Good, to Bad, To Worse

**

* * *

Things Go From Good, to Bad, to Worse (Chapter 4)**

Haley walked out of her dorm room and opened the door and was surprised to see Nathan standing there. She walked back in and he followed, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was walking by the building and I realized I hadn't seen my girlfriend in a few days. So, I decided to pay her a visit to tell her how much I missed her," he said. Haley nodded.

"Oh. Well, hold on a sec. I'll go see if your girlfriend's home," she said, turning around and started to walk away from him. He caught her after she was three feet away from him.

"Come here, you little comedian," he said. He pulled her to him and she smiled up at him. He bent his head and kissed her.

"Oh, somehow I don't think that kissing another girl is the best way to show your girlfriend that you missed her," Haley said when the kiss ended. He rolled his eyes and looked down at her. She giggled and he kissed her again. When the kiss ended, Haley's face grew serious.

"Hmm. I missed you too," she said and smiled up at him. He nodded and let her go to the fridge and grab them something to drink. She took a bottle of water and threw him a soft drink. "How did the game go?" she asked. He shrugged.

"We won. Other than that, does it really matter?" he snapped. Haley looked at him in surprise. He realized that it came out a little harsh. "I'm sorry," he said. Haley smirked.

"Mind telling me why you're so uptight about it?" she asked. He sighed.

"My dad," he replied.

"Oh, of course. Dan! What has your maniacal coach slash father done now?" she asked.

Nathan sighed. What hadn't his father done? "He said some things about how I should've made a shot after the game and when I argued, he threatened to suspend me from the team for a whole week," he said. Haley laughed.

"What an ass. Does he realize that it's mostly because of you that the Ravens have been undefeated?" Haley asked. He sat down on her bed and chuckled.

"Who knows?" he asked. "Hales, I'm tired," he said. Haley looked at him in confusion.

"Tired of what?" she asked softly.

"Proving myself to him. I was all-state in high school, I was even the captain of that team my senior year, I win the best player in state title six years in a row, I give it all every game and it's not enough. Nothing's ever enough for him. There's always something I didn't do or something I could've done better. I'll never measure up. I'll never make him proud of me," he said.

Haley walked over to him. She sat down beside him and took one of his hands in hers. Then she put her other hand on his face until he looked at her. "I'm proud of you," she said. He smiled at her. "I'm serious. I've seen the kind of strength you have," Haley said. He looked at her.

"You've been putting up with your father for over ten years now about basketball. A lot of people would've crumbled under that kind of pressure. Plus you dated my sister and she's not easy to put up with. Trust me," she said. He smirked. "Dan Scott is nothing compared to surviving Hurricane Taylor and you did that," she said. He smiled at her.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You make me feel like I can do anything," he said. Haley smiled.

"I believe in you," she said. He smiled widely and kissed her.

"I believe in you too and I can't wait till I get to see you perform tomorrow at TRIC," he said.

"Let's just hope I don't fall off stage like I did last time," she joked. He laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were making out in her dorm room. "Nathan, I have to get ready," she said, trying to get up from underneath him. His weight basically had her pinned to the bed. He didn't seem to hear her. He just kept kissing her. Then she felt him starting to lift up her skirt. An alarm went off in her head. "Nathan, stop it," she said. He didn't. She kneed him in the stomach lightly and he stopped what he was doing.

"What the hell?" he asked as she pulled away and stood up.

"Nathan, I told you: I'm not ready for that," she said firmly. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Haley, come on," he said. He gently pulled her over to him, but she moved away from him.

"Step into reality, Nathan. There's no way it's happening after only four weeks of dating. I'm not that kind of a girl," she said. He stood up.

"You lived in LA and New York, Haley. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're still a virgin?" he asked nastily. Haley looked up at him in disbelief.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she said. He rolled his eyes. "Now," she snapped. He realized he had actually insulted her and then looked at her. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry," he said. Haley looked at him.

"Leave," she said.

"Haley, come on. I said I'm sorry," he said.

"That doesn't make it ok, Nathan," she said pointing towards the door. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous," he said, leaving the room. Haley slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Haley nervously took the stage and sat down and started to play the piano. She didn't look around the stage because she was afraid to see Nathan. She just took a deep breath and started to sing:Things don't always go the way we plan 

_We get hurt and disappointed all the time:_

_She loves him, but he doesn't love her_

_A father doesn't appreciate his devoted son_

_A daughter takes her parents' love for granted_

_He didn't get the job_

_She didn't get the part_

_It's not easy at all, but its life_

_Life is a funny thing, isn't it?_

_Some people have things handed to them on a silver platter_

_Others have to fight like hell to keep the few scraps they have_

_Nothing in this world is fair_

_Half of the world is dying_

_The other half is crying_

_Some people fight for what they need_

_While others just stand still and let things slip away_

_I've been in both places_

_I've had a lot of highs_

_And even more low_

_But I've never lost faith_

_Because without faith,_

No one can ever have anything 

She barely even breathed before she went into the next song:

_I could never give up_

_I never believe anything you say_

_I gave you most of my love_

_Cause now you ask us to end this way_

_And I don't wanna know_

_What goes on in that head of yours_

_And I don't wanna know_

_Cause I don't think I can take much more_

_Rain_

_You must be sick or something _

_I can't take another day of_

_Rain_

_It's falling down until the sun comes out again_

_I never speak up_

_I just try to stay out of the way_

_And I must've messed up_

_Cause that's all that I hear you say_

_And I don't wanna know_

_What on earth makes you act like this_

_And I don't wanna know_

_Cause I don't think I can take it again_

_Rain_

_You must be sick or something _

_I can't take another day of_

_Rain_

_It's falling down until the sun comes out again_

_Sun come out_

_Sun come out_

_Sun come out_

_Rain_

_You must be sick or something _

_I can't take another day of_

_Rain_

_It's falling down until the sun comes out again_

_Rain_

_You must be sick or something_

_You must be sick or something_

_Rain_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It's falling down until the sun comes_

She took a deep breath and decided to play some guy's request for the song "Some Say". He explained it was part of his plan to propose to his girlfriend. Haley shrugged to him and nodded. He smiled and thanked her. "This is a request from Joel to Tiffany," she announced. Then she started to play the introduction. Then she started to sing:

Some say love it is a river That drowns the tender reed Some say love it is a razor That leaves your soul to bleed 

_Some say love it is a hunger _

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love it is a flower_

_And you it's only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to breathe_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter the snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose_

Haley sighed deeply and smiled. "Thank you," she said as they continued to applaud. Then, about twenty minutes later, she was looking around for Nathan.

"Haley, that was awesome!" Peyton exclaimed, coming up and hugging her.

"I thought you were in Raleigh," Haley said.

"You think I'd miss my best friend's performance?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"I guess not," Haley said. Peyton laughed.

"So, how've you been?" Peyton asked, dragging her to a booth where Jake and Lucas were sitting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked.

"Well, I don't have class tomorrow and when Peyton told me that you were performing tonight, I decided to come," Lucas explained.

"I came because Peyton needed a ride," Jake joked. Haley burst out laughing. Peyton swatted him. "I'm kidding. I came to see a friend perform," he said, smiling.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked.

"She was here earlier, but had to leave because she does have a class tomorrow morning. But she said to say that you were great. Same with Taylor," Lucas said. Haley nodded.

"Didn't you say Nathan was coming?" Peyton asked.

"I saw him from the stage, but I don't know where he is now," she said. They didn't know about her and Nathan because they had been gone when Haley and Nathan started dating. She didn't know if Nathan had told Lucas or not, but Haley hadn't told Peyton yet. Haley smirked at Peyton who was lecturing Jake on manners. Peyton had always been a no-nonsense kind of person. She didn't let people get away with being mean even if they were only kidding.

"I'll be right back. I just want to get something to drink," she said, getting up and wandering over to the bar and asked for a soft drink. She looked around, hoping to spot Nathan. Her heart caught in her throat when she did. He was only a few feet away from her. The problem was that he wasn't alone. He was sitting down and making out with some girl. She wouldn't dare approach him. She wasn't the type to make a scene in the middle of a club.

Nathan pulled away from the girl. She looked at him in confusion. He merely smirked. He just had a weird feeling. All the hairs on his neck stood up. It seemed like a warning. Then he looked towards the bar and his eyes widened when he saw Haley standing there looking completely destroyed. She shook her head in misery and just walked away.


	5. I'm Moving On Or So I Thought

**

* * *

I'm Moving On… Or So I Thought (Chapter 5)**

It was three months into the school year and Haley had already made a few new friends. One of them was Maria Campanelli. Maria was also a music student, but her focus was on instrumental. She had only taken vocal because she needed another class in her schedule and she only wanted to be taking music classes.

Maria was absolutely amazing in instrumental music, playing almost every instrument, including piano, guitar, trombone, clarinet (and bass clarinet) and saxophone. She also had a good voice, but needed to exercise it more. She'd always shrug it off. She knew she wasn't the best singer and she was ok with that. She wasn't like most of the other girls in the class, who would freak out if another student criticized their voice or tried to help them.

"We can't all be a triple threat like you," she would always say. Haley laughed it off. She had shown Maria some of the songs she had written and that's when Maria started referring to her as a triple threat. Haley wasn't the modest type. She knew she was good in music, but she wasn't very fond of rubbing it into the other students who didn't have her background. Haley had specialized in both instrumental and vocal. She played the piano, guitar, flute (and piccolo), and clarinet (and bass clarinet). Her strength was in vocal.

"Haley!" Maria exclaimed from the student cafeteria. Haley looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her friend.

"What's up?" Haley asked. Maria walked over and looked around and smiled. Haley looked at her in confusion. And then she recognized the look. "You met a guy, didn't you?" Haley asked. Some things were just so predictable about Maria. Maria nodded and her smile widened.

"He's a basketball player," Maria admitted. Haley nodded.

"For this team, right?" Haley asked. Maria looked at her in confusion.

"Of course he is," Maria said. Maria was an avid sports watcher and a devoted fan to the Tree Hill University Ravens basketball team.

"He invited me to come to that club TRIC with him and a few of his friends," Maria said. Haley nodded. "And he said to bring along a friend," she said.

"For what?" Haley asked, looking up at her suspiciously.

"For his friend," Maria said. Haley laughed.

"Good luck finding one," she said, looking down at her book again. Maria sat down beside Haley and looked at her pleadingly. Haley smiled slowly. "He's not a basketball player, is he?" Haley asked. Maria looked down.

"I don't know, but I think so, yeah," she said. Haley groaned.

"Look, I know you're not a fan of basketball players, especially after what happened, but, I'm your friend and friends do favours for each other," Maria said. Haley smirked.

"And your point is…?" Haley asked.

"What are friends for?" Maria asked, shrugging innocently. Haley looked up at her in regret. Maria's face fell. "You're not going, are you?" she asked.

Haley shook her head. Maria sighed in frustration. "Mia, I'm really sorry, but I can't go out on a date with someone, even if it's a pretend date. I'm just not ready and I hope that, as my friend, you understand," Haley said. Maria looked at her in disappointment for a while but then a smile appeared on her face.

"Of course I understand. I know what it's like to be heartbroken and it really sucks that you are. You're like the last person on the planet who deserves it," Maria said. Haley laughed.

"Thanks for saying that, but who does deserve it?" Haley asked.

"That jackass who hurt you. I swear, I wish I could have five seconds alone with him, I'd put the fear of God in him for sure," Maria said. Haley chuckled softly.

"You're a really good friend, you know that?" Haley said. Maria nodded.

"I'm the best friend you'll ever have. Be sure not to forget it," Maria said.

"Have fun tonight," Haley said. Maria winked at her.

"Oh, trust me. I plan to," she said. Haley laughed again.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Maria asked.

"Go back home," Haley offered.

"And watch a little television, maybe a romance movie and cry about the way things should be?" Maria teased. Haley hit her with her book. Maria looked at her in shock.

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought that Haley James could be so aggressive?" Maria asked and started laughing.

* * *

"So you coming, Nate?" Tim asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No, I'm tired, Tim. I need to catch up on sleep," he replied. Tim shook his head in disappointment.

"I met this cool chick, Maria, and made her promise to bring a friend of hers for my lonely buddy," Tim said. Nathan smirked.

"I don't need help getting dates," Nathan reminded him.

"That's definitely true. You're a heartbreaker. Maybe it's a good thing that Maria's friend decided not to come," Tim said.

"Have fun tonight, Tim," Nathan said as Tim got up and left. Nathan didn't know why, but he found himself thinking of her. It was unnerving for him to care so much. She was just one of the many, another faceless girl that he went to do convince himself that he was still desirable, but for some reason, she stood out. Maybe it was her innocence. The fact that she had refused to give him what he wanted and so he'd gone to get it somewhere else. And she'd seen him.

He didn't fall for girls anymore. He'd only ever fallen for one girl and that had even caught him by surprise. That girl had taken out his heart and spat on it. He wasn't kidding himself or anything. He knew that the relationship with Taylor wasn't going anywhere, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt when she was the one who broke up with him. He had come to the conclusion that relationships were pointless. They never lasted. People got married, sure, but did they ever really stay happy with that one person? The fact that people had affairs told Nathan that the answer to his question was no.

And yet, even with this knowledge, Nathan always kept coming back to her. He still saw her face before he went to sleep. Their time together was more than short-lived, it was more like a split second, and it was so brief. But in that time, Nathan had caught himself actually being happy. Happier than he'd ever been with Taylor or any other girl. He sighed and decided to go out for a walk. He never imagined that he would wind up outside her dorm room. He was going to walk away but then he heard her coming. He knew it was her just like he knew he wasn't over her. As crazy as that sounded. She took one look at him and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Her fiery brown eyes were pinning him to the spot. The pain and anger came in hand in hand as if they were the best of friends. He didn't like seeing it in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you, Haley," he said.

Haley looked at him in detached amusement. She actually laughed. "You know what? You're unbelievable. Now? Now you want to talk?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Look, I know that what I did was wrong," he said. Haley smirked.

"That's a pretty convenient way of putting it," she said.

"How would you put it?" he asked. Haley looked at him.

"Heartless. Cruel," she replied instantly. He nodded. "Coward?" she offered, shrugging.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he said. Haley scoffed.

"That is weak. Mr. Big Shot Basketball Star can't even let a girl down easy," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake," he said.

"So, you wish you could take it back?" Haley asked doubtfully.

"Not then, no, I didn't. But… I just needed time. It was getting to be too much for me," he said.

"It was a fight. People do argue from time to time, you know," Haley said.

"Well, I don't. It was getting too serious. I couldn't take it," he said.

"If you can't take it, then, you shouldn't even be in a relationship," Haley said. She unlocked her dorm door and turned to him. "Which, by the way, you're not, so everything's fine," Haley said, smiling at him. Nathan's face grew serious.

"It's not that simple, Haley," he said. Haley laughed at him.

"Of course it is," she said. She closed the door behind her, but Nathan caught it before it closed. He walked into the room. Haley turned around.

"In case you didn't get it, that was me shutting you out," Haley pointed out.

"I got it. I just don't agree," he said, looking at her solemnly. Haley shook her head.

"Just hear me out," he said. Haley shook his head.

"Uh-uh. You had your chance and you blew it," Haley said.

"Are you telling me you don't miss me?" he asked. Caught off guard, she looked up at him. She sighed.

"We went out for four weeks. You don't miss me, Nathan," Haley said. He looked at her in surprise. "You miss what I represent," she said. He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you represent?" he asked.

"Someone who took a chance on you. Risked everything, even her relationship with her sister, to be with you," Haley said. "Someone who trusted you," she added. She walked over to the door and held it open.

"But I'm not that person now," she said, gesturing to the door. He walked over to her. She almost backed away. He looked down at her for a few seconds, admiring her strength to push him away even when it was clear that she didn't want to. This was her protecting herself from being hurt again. He bent his head down quickly and kissed her deeply. He missed her taste and as much as he didn't want to, he pulled away and looked down at her.

"You're not the only one who took a chance," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's been a while since I've let myself feel anything for a girl. After the last time, I made myself invincible. I made myself not care. But you broke through that. It scared the hell out of me, so I tried to deny what I was feeling and what you saw was my twisted remedy. Admittedly, the logic behind it was a little screwed up. But the point is, it didn't work," he said.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. He shrugged.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me," he said, smiling at her.

Haley couldn't help it. She laughed at him. Then she stopped. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Then Haley pulled away. "It's going to take some time, Nathan," she said.

"I'm willing to wait, Hales," he said. She smirked.


	6. It's Nice To Know You Care

**

* * *

It's Nice to Know You Care (Chapter 6)**

Nathan got out of his car of the week and walked up to Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer's apartment. He knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and smirked in surprise when he saw Nathan. "How are you doing, Nathan? What brings you here?" Jake asked. Nathan drove to Raleigh to visit them.

"I need to talk to Peyton," he replied, looking away to avoid Jake's curious gaze. Jake shrugged.

"All right. Come on in," Jake said. Nathan followed him into the apartment and through a small hallway into the living room.

"Peyton, someone here to see you," Jake called.

"Who?" Peyton asked, coming into the room.

"Me," Nathan replied. Peyton looked to Jake in confusion. He just shrugged. Peyton sat down on the couch and Nathan sat in a chair across the room.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Jake said, smirking. Peyton Sawyer looked at Nathan with interest.

"What's going on?" she asked. Nathan looked a little uncomfortable. Peyton sighed. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your misunderstood brooding act, all right? Other girls may fall for it, but I'm immune," Peyton snapped. Nathan looked up at her, surprised. Peyton smirked.

"What did you come here for?" she asked. Nathan sighed.

"Did Haley tell you about me and her?" he asked.

Peyton laughed. "What about you and her?" she asked.

"Uh, that we dated for a while," he replied. Peyton nodded. "She did?" Nathan asked.

"Not while it was going on, but she told me after you broke up," Peyton replied. Nathan nodded.

"Well, we've recently started to talk again," he said. Peyton looked at him impatiently.

"Get to the point," she said.

"I want her to trust me again," he said.

"Ha! Good luck," she said and laughed. His face grew serious.

"Look, Peyton, I know you don't really like me that much," he said. Peyton widened her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"That's sugar coating it, Nathan. I hated you," Peyton said. He looked at her.

"You seem a little surprised," she said.

"I am," he said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You walked around like you were God's gift to creation. You acted as if you owned the school and everything in it." Nathan sat back in amazement.

"You weren't nice to anyone. The only time you paid the slightest bit of attention to anyone other than your precious Taylor was when they could provide you with what you wanted. I'm looking at you now and I don't get the feeling that a whole lot has changed. In fact, I'm certain of it. You're bad news," Peyton said.

"Well, Haley didn't think so," he pointed out.

"Yeah and you proved her wrong. You know, you're lucky Haley didn't tell me about your relationship because if I had known, I would've talked her out of it," Peyton said.

"Ok!" Nathan said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I get the point. You're pissed at me for the way I treated Haley," he said.

"You're damn right I am. You betrayed her and now you've finally realized your mistake. You want her back," Peyton said.

Nathan looked at her again as he nodded. "And, let me guess. You've come to me for advice on the best way to win her over, right?" Peyton asked.

"It sounds like I'm trying to play a trick on her or something when you put it like that," he said.

"Well, aren't you? I mean, you told me that Haley told you that she needed time before she could trust you like she used to. So, rather than letting her trust you on her own time, you decided to come to her best friend for advice on how to make you trust her again, thinking that it will be so much faster," Peyton said.

Nathan sighed. "Well, sorry you wasted a trip out here. You're going to have to wait for Haley to start to trust you all on her own. I'm not going to interfere," Peyton said. Nathan smiled.

"You're a good friend," he said. Peyton looked at him.

"I don't need validation from you, but, thanks," she said, smirking.

"Look, you have every right to feel the way you do about me and I respect that you're protecting your friend," Nathan said. Peyton smiled.

"But?" she asked.

"But you're wrong about me. I made mistakes in the way I handled things with Haley, that's true, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about her," Nathan said.

"Mistakes? What you did was a betrayal, Nathan," Peyton clarified.

"I know that," he said.

"You hurt Haley, the last person in the world who deserves it," Peyton added. He nodded.

"Trust me; you don't have to tell me that. Haley put me in my place," he said, smirking at the memory of Haley being so tough. Peyton looked at him carefully.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it," she said. Nathan looked at her in confusion.

"You're falling for Haley," Peyton said almost accusingly. Nathan shook his head.

"I care about her, I'm not denying that," he said.

"But you deny that you're falling in love with her?" Peyton asked. Nathan nodded.

"Oh, you so are," Peyton concluded.

"It's way too early for that. I barely know her," he said.

"And yet you came all this way to try to find out what the best way to win back her trust was," Peyton reminded him.

* * *

"So, you and Nathan are back together?" Maria asked her roommate, Haley James. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a magazine and Haley was sitting at her desk with a mound of homework in front of her. Her chair was turned around, facing Maria. Haley didn't answer. She merely looked at Maria.

"You're not back together?" Maria asked. Again, no answer. Just an infuriating blank stare. She hated it when Haley put up walls. Maria threw her fists down on the bed in frustration. "Well, which it is it!" she exclaimed. Haley jumped and then averted her gaze. She looked down and then back at her.

"We're back together. I guess," Haley said finally.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well, gee, thanks. That cleared everything up," she said sarcastically. Haley cracked an amused smile but it faded when Maria glared at her.

"It's kind of hard to explain," she said.

"I got straight A's all through high school and last year. Try me," Maria said. Haley laughed.

"I guess I'm afraid of trusting him again," she admitted. Maria nodded.

"Well, he cheated on you. That's a betrayal of your trust. So, your fear is perfectly understandable," she said.

"Do you think I should trust him?" Haley asked. Maria sighed.

"You know how I feel about him," Maria reminded her. Haley nodded sadly. Maria didn't trust Nathan at all. Haley knew that all too well. The entire time she had been dating him, Maria had referred to him as "Play Boy". She looked at Haley and smiled.

"But it doesn't matter what I think. I don't know Nathan the way you do. But I do know you. I know that you don't waste your time on lost causes. So, Nathan must have some good buried deeply under all that hostility," Maria said. Haley nodded. "Very deep," Maria added.

Haley shook her head. "No, he is a good guy. I'm not the naïve girl I was when I left Tree Hill. I know he can be an ass. I've seen it first-hand," Haley said. Maria nodded.

"Just let me ask you one question," Maria said. Haley nodded.

"Do you think he cares about you?" Maria asked. Haley thought back to their encounter the day before. He cared about her. She knew that.

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"Do you care about him?" Maria asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be putting myself through this if I didn't," Haley replied.

"If you want my opinion, you're already too far gone to go back now," Maria said.

"Too far gone?" Haley repeated.

"Hales, you've fallen for him," Maria pointed out. Haley shook her head.

"No, I haven't. We only went out for four weeks," Haley replied quickly. Maria laughed.

"Oh, I'm afraid you have," Maria said. Haley thought hard for a minute. She smiled as she nodded.

"Then, I guess the answer's obvious," Haley said. Maria smiled.

"You know, for a smart girl, you can be pretty dense in the ways of the heart," she said, chuckling.

* * *

Haley opened the door and let Nathan inside. "Hey," he said. She smiled at him and nodded. He came in and sat down on her bed.

"So, where'd you go? Your roommate said you left town," Haley said.

"I went to Raleigh to visit Peyton," he admitted. Haley looked at him in confusion. Since when did Peyton stop hating him?

"Why?" she asked.

"I needed her advice on something," he said.

"Did it help?" Haley asked. He shook his head.

"She refused to give me any," he admitted. Haley smiled.

"I didn't think she would," Haley said, smiling.

"She did help me realize something," he said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Haley asked, sitting down beside him.

Nathan could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he took one of Haley's hands and put it in between his and held it there on his knee. He had never been the first one to admit his feelings, let alone share them with the other person and it was scary because there was the possibility that she didn't feel the same way. And he was almost convinced that she didn't. That what he did to her was something that he couldn't forgive. But, here he was, about to bear his soul to her. He looked at her and smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. She smiled at him. Then, he looked at her for a minute and blindly fell of a cliff as he said, "I love you, Haley." Haley widened her eyes in surprise and smiled at him. His smile faltered as he nodded and looked away.

For some reason, she was frozen in place, not able to say anything when her insides were screaming to tell him how she felt. He dropped her hand. "It's ok. I understand," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I ruined any chance for us. I know that. I just thought that you should know," he said, getting up and heading for the door.

"I love you," she whispered. He stopped for a minute, unsure of whether he had heard her say the words or if it was just his imagination. He turned around and looked at her carefully. She didn't look any different.

"Whatt did you just say?" he asked. Haley smiled at him. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I said that I love you," she said, smiling as the sparkle returned to his eyes. He smiled and pulled her tightly against him. She leaned up and kissed him again.


	7. A Sisters' Quarrel

**

* * *

A Sisters' Quarrel & Choosing Between Them (Chapter 7)**

Five months later…

Taylor James sat down in her family's living room with Brooke. Brooke looked at her sympathetically. "So, are you excited about coming home from spring break?" she asked. Taylor nodded and smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine now, Brooke. Honestly, Joe and I were over a long time ago. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize what I really wanted," Taylor said.

"And what might that be?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan," Taylor admitted. Lucas and Brooke both looked at her in surprise. "Don't give me those looks," Taylor said.

"Tay, I don't think it's such a good idea to go running back to Nathan," Brooke said.

"Why not? Nathan and I were good together and he really loved me," Taylor said.

"Well, because you and he are different people now. And I honestly think you're being premature. You just miss the stability that you had with Nathan, that's all. You weren't in love with him like you were in love with Joe," Brooke said.

"And I have it on pretty good authority that Nathan has already moved on," Lucas said. Brooke and Taylor both looked at him in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Taylor asked.

"Well, because he has. He has a new girlfriend," Lucas said. Brooke smirked in surprise. She didn't think Nathan would ever be able to move on after dating Taylor. It was almost insulting in her opinion. There was no one who was better than her sister and whatever he shared with this new girlfriend of his was nothing compared to what he had with her.

"How new?" Taylor asked.

"They've been dating for about six months," Lucas said.

"Well, once he sees me again and I tell him how I feel, he'll ditch her in six seconds," Taylor said. Lucas sighed. Overconfidence had always been a major character flaw in Taylor. It was what turned her into such a bitch and made all the other less popular girls in high school hate her. He shook his head.

"Please don't cause trouble for him," Lucas said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"You broke up with Nathan a long time ago because you and he were better off with other people. Now, I'm not saying that you didn't love each other because I know that you did, but you made your choice. It's not fair for you to put him in this kind of position and I'm afraid that you're just going to end up getting hurt. He's really happy with his new girlfriend. In fact, he's crazy about her. I honestly do not see him leaving her for you," Lucas said.

* * *

Nathan followed Haley as she led him up the front lawn of her house and fiddled with her keys. She was stopped at the door, sorting through them. He decided to use this to his advantage. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed kisses down her neck. She leaned into him laughed. "You know, it's very hard to find the key with you doing that," she told him.

"Then, we'll just stay right here," he murmured.

"Out in the open?" she asked.

He tightened his arms around her and smiled. "Give your neighbours a show," he said.

"Hmm," she said and started laughing. She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"So let's make it a show they'll never forget," she said, smiling at him playfully. He bent his head down and kissed her deeply and passionately. Then, Haley pulled away. "Aha! I found it," she said putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

They walked in and Haley picked up her bag of laundry and guitar. Nathan grabbed her book bag and smirked. "Holy! This thing weighs a ton. It feels like there are ten basketballs in here," he said. Haley smirked.

"No. Just a lot work," she replied, taking it from him as they walked into her room.

"For what? It's spring break. You're telling me your teachers gave you music to learn," he said.

"Well, yeah, but most of it's for that concert thing me and Peyton are organizing," she said. Nathan nodded.

Tree Hill University's Music Department and Athletic Department were both trying to find ways to help out people oppressed by a fire that had broken out in the middle of town and decimated two apartment buildings. Haley and Peyton had joined forces and had come up with the idea for hosting a basketball game and concert at Tree Hill University's gymnasium where the students from the music program would volunteer to perform at. Peyton was a manager at TRIC and knew a lot about the business angle while Haley had an amazing background in music and knew a lot about stage and sound equipment.

"I'm so proud of you for doing that. It was a smart move to make all the proceedings go directly to those people," Nathan said. Haley smiled.

"Well, honestly, it wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Peyton. And about the money going to them, I made it clear to the administration that I wouldn't help if it didn't. I knew that a certain coach would probably demand that the money go to his department," Haley said, laughing.

"Yeah, that's something my dad would definitely do. He thinks that the athletic department is the major source of revenue for the school and honestly, he could care less about those people," Nathan said.

* * *

About an hour later, Nathan and Haley were in her kitchen looking for something to eat. "Popcorn," Haley said, taking out two bags of microwavable popcorn. Nathan smiled. "What?" she asked, putting one into the microwave.

"Nothing," he said, chuckling. Haley shook her head in confusion and then turned to the fridge. Nathan continued to watch her, amazed at how much things had changed. Not even a year ago, he was in this same kitchen, looking for some special bottled water that her parents had bought specially for Taylor and Brooke. With Taylor, things were tough and petty. She had always expected him to do everything she wanted when she wanted him to and there was not even a point in arguing because she would throw a fit if he did.

At first he thought that he and Taylor made the perfect match. They were the same in so many ways. They were both wild. They were the classic couple: one of the co-captains of the basketball team and one of the co-captains of the cheerleading squad. They enjoyed the same stuff: drinking, going to parties, hanging out with their friends, being popular. These were the reasons he stayed with her. She was gorgeous with the typical blonde hair and shimmering sky-blue eyes.

But towards the end, he had started to realize why he and Taylor would never last. Taylor had this unrealistic notion that every one around her was there for her convenience and they were all supposed to do whatever she wanted for them to do. And he thought that she was the kind of girl that he wanted. But he was wrong.

Haley was sweet. She had shining dark brown hair and soulful big brown eyes. Well, she was the kindest person he'd ever met; she was not your regular "girl next door" type. She was the one that had surprised him. Haley had her own set of rules and morals that she lived by and she didn't expect anything less from herself. She treated others kindly and if she had judged a person, she never showed it. Haley basically wore her heart on her sleeve.

She was talented (in music and school), but modest. Haley was very pretty, but not the type that you noticed right away because she didn't try to exploit it. In fact, she seemed to be oblivious as to how good looking she actually was and Nathan found that refreshing. Too many beautiful girls these days seemed to be too flashy and out there because they knew how gorgeous they were.

She was so good for him; sometimes he took advantage of it. And like he expected, she made him pay for it. She challenged him every step of the way and kept him on his toes. Sometimes he didn't know what to expect or how she'd react. She had surprised him this morning when she continued to kiss him outside on the porch in plain view. Usually she would get self-conscious or embarrassed because she was private.

* * *

Taylor felt like someone had punched her in the gut as she walked into the kitchen only to find Haley and Nathan kissing. Shock paralyzed her. Never in a million years did she ever think that Haley would be good enough for a guy like Nathan, or that Nathan would settle for a girl like Haley. So her little sister was Nathan's new girlfriend; the one that Lucas had said he was crazy about. "Ahem," Taylor said. They broke apart and both their faces reddened as they saw that the intruder was her.

"Hi, Tay," Haley said as she gave the popcorn to Nathan. She smiled her typical sweet smile and Taylor felt like slamming her face in just to wipe it off. A feeling of betrayal swept over her and she was seething now.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Haley?" Taylor asked, keeping the anger out of her voice. Haley nodded. Nathan kissed her on the cheek and whispered something into her ear that Haley nodded to and then left the room.

"It seems to me that 'nothing' has turned into something," she said, remembering their conversation before Haley had left for college when she had insisted that nothing was going on between her and Nathan. Confusion crept onto Haley's features as she looked at Taylor.

"Do I even get a hint as to what you're so pissed about?" Haley asked, smirking.

"Nathan," Taylor said instantly.

"What about him?" Haley asked.

"You're dating him," Taylor said.

"Am I? I completely forgot. Thanks for the reminder," Haley said and started laughing. Then she saw Taylor's expression and it finally dawned on her.

Taylor gave her a speech about how she and Nathan were supposed to be together and that she wanted him back. "If that's true, then you shouldn't have dumped him," Haley said.

"I was confused and feeling pressured then, Haley. Nathan and I were together for a long time. We had the kind of thing that few people find in their lives and I'll be damned if I let another girl take that from me," Taylor said.

"And just exactly what do you think you can do?" Haley asked.

"Once I tell Nathan how I feel, he'll come back to me," Taylor said.

"He might," Haley said, "he might not."

"Haley, you broke the rules," Taylor said. Haley looked at her in confusion. "You're never supposed go after one of your sister's ex-boyfriends," she explained.

"Oh, so now I'm your sister?" Haley asked.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes it's as if you don't notice that we're related. Most days you won't give me the time of day. You only pull the sister card when it's convenient for you," Haley said. Taylor looked at her for a minute and then shook her head, dismissing the idea.

"And as for Nathan, you made your choice when you broke up with him and moved on with Joe," Haley said.

"He was my boyfriend first," Taylor argued. She sounded like a two year old.

"Yeah, well, now he's dating me. And just for the record, I didn't go after Nathan. And if you think I'm going to fight you for him, you're wrong," Haley said.

"Why wouldn't you fight for what you want?" Taylor asked.

"Because if you're the one he really wants, then you can have him. I won't be what anyone settles for. I don't consider this a contest like you do. I just want him to be happy and if you make him happy, then so be it," Haley said. Taylor had to give her little sister her props.

"Well, that's good," Taylor said, leaving to find Nathan.

* * *

Taylor walked to her sister's room and frowned when she saw Nathan lying on Haley's bed, looking at a picture of her performing at some concert. She knocked on the door and then entered instantly. He looked up and she registered surprise in his eyes. "Hi, Taylor," he said. His tone was not familiar to her. She had heard him use it before; there was usually more confidence in it. Now it just seemed kind.

"What're you two going to watch?" she asked, gesturing to the movie.

"Mission Impossible," he replied. Taylor made a disgusted face and Nathan smiled.

"I knew you'd hate it," he said, chuckling.

Taylor wasn't nervous at all so she blurted out, "I want you back." Nathan sat up and looked at her in confusion. Then, she started to explain about what she was feeling about him. She told him that she and Joe were over. Nathan was so shocked that he didn't stop her when she came over and sat down beside him. Then she reached her arm over and ran her hand down his shoulder. Her touch was familiar but felt alien at the same time.

"I knew you felt the same way," she said and leaned into kiss him, but he moved away from her and got up off the bed.

"No," he said, shaking his head insistently.

Taylor was so shocked at his rejection that she laughed at him. "Nathan, stop kidding around," she said, getting up and coming closer.

"Taylor, I'm serious. I don't have feelings for you anymore," he said. Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't believe you. Look, I know you don't want to hurt Haley, but you shouldn't deny how you feel," she said. Nathan shook his head.

"You're right; I don't want to hurt her, but I'm not lying either. I love Haley, Taylor. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," he said.

"Pinch me," she said. He looked at her bewildered.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel like I must be dreaming. You're actually choosing Saint Haley over me?" she asked choking over the words because she could hardly wrap her head around the concept.

"If you have to look at it that way, then, yes," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Haley walked into her room a few minutes after Taylor left. Nathan was still standing in a state of shock. "Hey," she said, smiling. He didn't even blink an eye. She called his name again. Then, she walked up right up to him and waved her hand in front of his face as she said his name again. "Nathan?" He snapped to life and looked at her and looked like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Tree Hill," she replied. He laughed at her joke.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"The kitchen," she replied, "is something wrong?"

Nathan looked at her carefully. "Taylor just admitted that she wanted me back," he announced. Haley didn't look fazed at all. She actually nodded.

"Wait. You knew?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"She told me in the kitchen and then berated me for dating you," she replied.

"So you knew that she was going to come in here and try to get me back," he concluded. Haley nodded.

"And you didn't do anything to stop her?" he asked. Haley shrugged.

"I didn't have anything to worry about," she said. He looked at her in amusement. Her tone wasn't at all confident, it was matter of fact.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

Haley smiled and came closer. "I know that you love me, Nathan. Besides, if you really wanted Taylor, you never would've started dating me to begin with let alone try to get me back," she said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.


	8. Out of the Pan, Into the Fire

**

* * *

Out of the Pan, Into the Fire (Chapter 8) **

Haley opened her dorm room door a week later and smiled when she saw Nathan. He smiled back at her as he leaned down and kissed her hello. "Where were you going?" he asked, walking in.

"I was actually going to see if Maria was outside with her boyfriend," Haley replied.

"Why would Maria and Tim be outside?" he asked. Haley rolled her eyes as she recalled the time she found Tim and Maria necking at the door as she was on her way back from a class.

"It's a long story," she replied, shaking her head.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I need to run something by you," he said. Haley watched him sit down on her bed and stare at his feet nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" she asked. He smiled and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her softly.

"Your sister has a big mouth," he replied. Haley looked at him in confusion.

"Well, she was over at my parents' house with Lucas and Brooke. My parents, my grandparents and my aunt and uncle all know that she and I dated for a while and they all know her pretty well. So, apparently, I forgot to tell them that we weren't together anymore, but I'm sure that I did. So, Taylor told them that we had," Nathan said.

"Ooh. That must not have gone over well. I can just imagine how your dad must've reacted, but why would I care about this?" Haley asked. Nathan smirked. "She didn't," Haley said. Nathan nodded.

"Taylor told them that you and I were dating and, well, when I got home, they were very interested," he said. Haley shook her head in annoyance. "And they want you to come over on Saturday for dinner," Nathan said. Haley groaned.

"Nathan, I can't Saturday. That's the night of the concert," she said.

"I mentioned that. They said that they were all going to that concert and my grandmother offered to make dinner afterwards. I tried to talk them out of it and that's when my mom gave me the guilt trip. She said that you and I had been dating for six months and not only did she not know, she thought I was still dating your sister," Nathan said. Haley chuckled in amusement.

"Your mom's good," she commented. Nathan glared at her. Haley put her arm around his neck and pulled his head closer to her. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You owe me," she said. He smiled.

* * *

The game had gone by pretty quickly. Of course, the team had won and Nathan had played incredibly, scoring more than 20 points. Now, it was halfway into the concert and it was Haley and Maria's turn to go on stage for their first performance. They would perform a few songs together and a few songs on their own. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome two of Tree Hill University's promising music students to the stage. The sensational and award-winning instrumentalist and aspiring vocalist, Maria Campbell and award-winning pianist/guitarist, recipient of the coveted Tree Hill Arts scholarship as well as a student of the performing arts school in LA and New York City, Haley James," Peyton announced.

Haley and Maria took the stage. Maria sat down at the piano and put the microphone down closer to her face so she could sing. Haley sat down in a chair that was a few feet away from the piano. She grabbed her guitar and began strumming a few chords. She adjusted her microphone and then Maria started playing the piano. Haley was singing and Maria would speak some lines:

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)_

_You said you didn't want me (but you do)_

_It's kind of like a comedy_

_Where first you kiss me and then say, "We're through," _

_I say you got some issues_

_Yeah, you do_

_Some things you gotta work through (you really do)_

_It's sort of like a talk show, no wait, a freak show_

_When the freak is you_

Maria took over for the chorus:

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shut up_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your car when you speed_

_In that cigarette you breathe_

_You can't get rid of me_

Then Haley started singing lead again:

_You said I wasn't funny (when you laughed)_

_You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)_

_Funny how it works out _

_With your big mouth, you'll always get it back_

_You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)_

_Mr. I-Screw-About (you're still a creep)_

_I bet you couldn't confess that you're a big mess_

_And that you're so damn weak_

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shut up_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your car when you speed_

_In that cigarette you breathe_

_You can't get rid of me_

Then Maria started to sing:

_But still I'm trying to justify_

_Trying to let this die_

_I'll never say goodbye_

_I can't wait_

_Or rub it in your face_

_Dressed in pretty lace_

_I'll send you home to cry_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your car when you speed_

_In that cigarette you breathe_

Haley:

_You can't get rid of me, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Then Haley and Maria switched places and Maria was going to sing this song solo while Haley played the piano for her, while singing background for her too:

_You never lied to me, not once_

_It's not your fault that I can't trust_

_It's in my past, it's in my path  
and I can't go there_

_Making a mess out of this game_

_To see it all go up in flames_

_So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be your way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be your 21_

_I don't believe in love and I_

_I put it too the wall_

_I taste its sweetness there to laugh so hard_

_As it falls_

_And I could push you there if you don't stop_

_Push you there if you don't stop me _

_Please_

Haley (singing descant):

_Stop me_

Maria:

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be your way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be your 21_

_It's gut wrenching sometimes_

_It's life threatening sometimes_

_It seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_Time to be your only one_

_To almost be your way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun _

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run _

_Time to be your 21_

_Oh, time to be your 21_

Maria smiled appreciatively as the audience applauded her. "Thank you. Now it's time for my friend, Haley, to strut her stuff all on her own," Maria said, walking towards the back of the stage.

"I'm going to be singing three songs," Haley said and stayed at the piano as she started playing and eventually began to sing:

_Wish I could undo all the pain hurting you_

_Wish I could change what you're going through_

_Help you remember once you were fine_

_Oh, wish I could turn_

_Turn back time_

_If I could take you there_

_Make you see I still care_

_Maybe you'll find real peace of mind_

_Once I could hold you, oh, once you were mine_

_Oh, wish I could turn_

_Turn back time_

_You were the reason I could make it through the day_

_You were the light that could show me the way_

_Did we both fall from grace?_

_Like an angel that strayed_

_I held you up when you stumbled or fell_

_And I know you could tell even when my words fell_

_You were always there on my mind_

_Wish I could turn back time_

_Wish I could undo all the pain hurting you_

_Help you remember once things were fine_

_I was yours, you were mine_

_Oh, wish I could turn_

_Turn back time_

She took a small break before starting the other song:

_I know_

_That it's been hard for you_

_It must be killing you_

_And I can feel_

_How it pulls at you_

_It pulls at me too_

_I would run away to the world I left behind_

_I will find a way back to you_

_And when you've got no where to turn_

_And you're all alone_

_When your walls are all breaking yet there's no escaping _

_I, I'd fly through the night_

_To get back to your side_

_I'll be your safe place to hide_

_I was always there for you_

_Always cared for you_

_And I'm still_

_Right here guarding you_

_Watching over you_

_Though I'm miles away_

_From the world I left behind_

_I will find a way back to you_

_And when you've got no where to turn_

_When you're all alone_

_When your walls are all breaking yet there's no escaping _

_I, I'd fly through the night_

_To get back to your side_

_I will be your safe place to hide, yeah_

_I'll be there by your side_

_The safe place that you hide _

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Cause nothing's really changing_

_I'm just a few more miles away_

_When you've got no where to turn_

_And you're all alone_

_Your walls are all breaking_

_Yet there's no escaping_

_I, I'd fly through the night_

_To get back to your side_

_To be your safe place to hide_

_To be your safe place… to hide_

She smiled at the applause and started playing yet again:

_I've been gone a long time_

_More than six years or so_

_I changed drastically while I was gone_

_You don't recognize me even though_

_I'm basically still the same girl I used to be_

_Only a few things have changed_

_I'm not afraid to express my beliefs _

_I'm not your faithful servant anymore_

_I'm not the little girl you used to shut out_

_I'm a woman now and I won't be ignored_

_And you don't like it_

_Do you really have to be so cold?_

_I grew a backbone but I still care about you_

_I forgave you when you tried to hurt me_

_And I always will even though_

_I'm not afraid to express my beliefs_

_I'm not your faithful servant anymore_

_I'm not the little girl you used to shut out_

_I'm a woman now and I won't be ignored _

_I don't care if you don't like it_

_Because I'm not you; I'm me_

"Thank you," Haley said as she stood up and smiled as the audience went into an uproar.

* * *

Haley walked out of the gymnasium and Nathan was waiting outside for her. She threw herself into his arms and he picked her up and whirled her around. "That was incredible, Hales. I wouldn't be surprised if a label wants to sign you," he said. Haley chuckled. 

"First I have to graduate," she said. He shrugged.

"You ready for some fireworks?" he asked as he pulled in front of his house.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" she asked.

"Well, Scott family gatherings are always a little intense. You know my dad, right?" he asked.

"I know he's obsessed with basketball," Haley said.

"Well, so is my grandfather, so that's where he got it from," Nathan said. Haley nodded.

"My grandmother's cool, though. You'll like her. My aunt and uncle are all right. My mom's fine when she's not agreeing with my dad which is usually all the time, but she has her moments. My dad's just, well, you already know all that," Nathan said.

He opened the front door and took her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack and put his coat over hers. He took her right hand in his left hand and led her into the house. "Mom?" he called.

"In the dining room, Nathan," his father called. Nathan sighed and walked past the kitchen and into the dining room. He smiled at everyone and brought Haley closer to him.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Haley James. Haley, that's my dad, my mom, my Uncle Keith, my Aunt Karen- Lucas' mom-, my grandmother and my grandfather," Nathan said. Each of them stood up and reached over to shake Haley's hand.

"The name's Royal," his grandfather said as he shook her hand. Haley nodded.

"Mae," his grandmother said when she shook Haley's hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said and Nathan pulled out a chair for her. Haley sat down and Nathan sat down beside her. "Always the gentlemen," she teased. He looked at her and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Haley laughed.

"So, Haley, we met your sister a while ago and she was here a few days ago. She told us about your relationship with my son, but she didn't say much about you even when she and Nathan were dating. She always said some things about her other siblings, but never you. What are you in school for? Are you in fashion like your others sisters?" Dan asked. Nathan burst out laughing. Haley in fashion? That was an amusing concept.

"No, I'm a music student," she said.

"She was actually away for six years in Los Angeles at a private music elementary school, and then at New York's performing arts college for a year until she transferred to the music program here," Nathan said proudly.

"Oh, that sounds fascinating. What do you do in music?" Keith asked.

"Do you play instruments?" Mae asked.

"Um, a few, yeah," Haley said.

"Well, which ones do you play?" Royal asked, looking around the table in amusement. Nathan got the impression that his grandfather was sort of making fun of her and thought she only played one.

"Piano, guitar, flute, piccolo, clarinet and bass clarinet," Haley replied. His grandfather looked down in embarrassment and his grandmother chuckled.

"She sings too," he said.

"You do?" Karen asked. Haley nodded.

"I major in vocal," Haley replied.

"Weren't you guys at the concert?" he asked.

"We sat so far away, we couldn't see anything on the stage," his grandmother complained.

"Well, did you hear the singers?" Nathan asked. They nodded. "The last one was Haley," he said.

They all looked at her in shock. "That was you?" Keith asked. Haley nodded and smirked in embarrassment.

"You were absolutely amazing," Deb said.

"Thank you," she said modestly. Nathan pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you play any sports?" his father asked. Nathan laughed.

"Dad, when I first met her, she couldn't tell a jump shot from a touchdown," he said, remembering the time she had confused football for basketball. Haley elbowed him.

"Not funny," she said. Then she turned to his father and said, "No, I don't play sports."

"And yet you're dating a basketball player," Dan commented.

"Dad," Nathan started.

"I just find it interesting especially since it's seems like you two don't share much in common. I mean, I don't remember ever seeing Nathan picking up an instrument. Even a guitar and he doesn't have a very flattering singing voice in my opinion either," Dan said.

"My friend, Maria, who's also a music student, taught me a bit about basketball. I know a little more than I used to. I haven't mistaken it for football in like, four months," Haley said, trying a little humour to ease the tension in the room.

Dan turned to Nathan and glared at him. "Nathan, you can't really see something in this girl. She's not good enough for you. She's nowhere near your equal. I can't believe you chose her over her older sister," Dan said. Nathan could feel Haley stiffen at the comparison between her and Taylor.

"Danny," Mae scolded him.

"Mae, I'm entitled to agree with Dan on this one. I'm sorry, Haley. I think you're a wonderful young woman, but I don't think you're right for my grandson," Royal said.

"Guys, enough. Taylor wasn't half the woman Haley is. She's a spoiled little girl and that was good enough for me in high school, but not anymore," Nathan said.

"Nathan, it's ok. I get the message," she said, starting to stand up.

Nathan tried pulled her back to him but Haley walked out of the room, grabbed her coat and slammed the door shut. Nathan stood up and glared at his family. "You're right absolutely right, Dad. Haley's not good enough; she's better than me and you. This little scene here makes it all the more obvious why. She has the class to just get up and leave while you trash her, all the while being polite about it," Nathan said. With that, he turned and stormed out of the room, grabbed his coat and angrily slammed the door behind him. He could see Haley leaning against his car. His veins turned to ice when he realized that she was crying.

He walked up to her and tried to touch her but she moved away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around. She looked up at him and he reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. He looked at her pleadingly and her face crumpled again as she leaned into him. "I'm so sorry," he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"I should've smelled 'ambush' right when we walked into the room. I'm sorry that I exposed you to my insane family," he said.

"Why did the rest of your family just sit back and let your father and grandfather talk about me like that? Weren't they embarrassed?" she asked when she had calmed down a little. He opened her door for her and then closed it. He got into his side and put his seatbelt on. He didn't start the car but he put the keys into the ignition.

"They're kind of like the heads of the family. Whatever they say goes and my family takes that pretty seriously. The only one I would expect to talk back would've been my Uncle Keith, but I think that he was just too stunned to say anything," Nathan said.

"Your dad's an ass," Haley commented. He chuckled.

"I've been saying that since we met, Hales. Did you think I was just exaggerating?" Nathan said.

"Actually, yes," Haley said.

"Well, now you know I wasn't. Look, it doesn't matter what they think about you. They don't know you like I do. They don't know how talented, caring and amazing you are. And they're idiots for giving up a perfect chance to get to know you," he said.

Haley nodded and smiled. "The same goes about you, but my parents absolutely adore you," she said. Nathan smiled.

"What I wouldn't give for parents like yours," he said. Haley looked at him in surprise.

"You'd want six brothers and sisters?" Haley asked.

"Well, not that, but the way they treat you. They let you do what you want as long as it's legal and not plain stupid. They don't judge you or your friends," he said.

"Oh, yes, they do. I remember when Anthony came home for summer one year; he had a tattoo and a pierced ear. My mother went ballistic on him, saying that he looked like a punk," Haley said. Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's normal stuff for parents to flip out about. I can't imagine your parents freaking out if one of you didn't score a point the way they would have or if you missed a note in one of your songs," he said.

"Well, that's true, they wouldn't. They'd let Taylor or Brooke get away with murder," Haley said.

"I don't think that's true," he said. Haley looked at him. Then, he nodded. "Maybe manslaughter, but not murder," he said. Haley chuckled.

"I love you," Haley said.

"I had a feeling," he said. Haley scoffed and swatted him as he turned the key and pulled out of his driveway.


	9. All's Fair in Lust & War

**

* * *

All's Fair in Lust & War (Chapter 9)**

Haley walked into her childhood house the next day and wandered into the kitchen where her sister Taylor and some guy were sitting down at the table kissing. "Ahem," she said, as she walked towards the refrigerator to grab something to eat, disappointed to find that it was almost bare. Taylor pulled away from the guy for a minute and looked to see that Haley was the one in the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry, Chip, it's only my baby sister, Haley. She's cool," Taylor said. It was that one comment that had set Haley off. She didn't know whether or not Taylor had meant it to sound insulting, but either way, the last string holding Haley's anger pent up inside of her snapped like a twig. She turned to the couple and smirked.

"Chip, I think you should leave the room for a minute," Haley said.

"Why, Haley?" Taylor asked.

"Because I don't think he should have to stay in the room given the situation," she said softly.

"What situation?" Taylor asked her, dumbfounded.

"The situation where I'm about to yell at you," Haley said. Taylor actually chuckled.

"It's ok, Chip. This won't take long," she said as she stood up and walked over to Haley, towering over her in her nine inch heels. When Haley didn't back down, Taylor shrugged and sat back down as Chip left the room.

"Are you happy?" she asked. Taylor looked at her in confusion. "Do you take joy in knowing that you set me up to fail in front of Nathan's family yesterday?" Haley demanded. Taylor perked up.

"Oh, yesterday was the big dinner, huh?" she asked. Haley glared at her. "Wait. You think I set you up?" she asked, actually having the nerve to look wounded. Haley folded both of her arms across her chest and glared at her sister. Taylor nodded in understanding. "I can't believe you. How could you think that of your big sister?" Taylor asked. Haley chuckled.

"Please. The whole thing has 'Taylor' written all over it, but, there are a few reasons. The first is that you more or less confessed that you wanted Nathan back and you would be willing to do anything to get him. The second is that Nathan told me you were over at his parents' house a while back and blurted out that you two had broken up and that he was dating me. I wouldn't be surprised if you took his mother aside and suggested that they have me over for dinner, knowing full well that they loved you so they'll hate me," Haley said.

"Even if all of that is true, I can't predict the future, Haley. There's no way I could've known how they'd respond to you," Taylor said.

"Maybe. But you probably had a hunch," Haley said angrily.

"I had nothing to do with it," Taylor insisted. Haley shook her head in disbelief. Taylor looked at her sincere seriousness and Haley almost believed her until she cracked a smile. "I'm sorry. I can't keep this up much longer. You're right; I did it. I orchestrated the whole thing because I know how important it is to Dan that his son's girlfriends know a little bit about basketball. He loved the fact that I was a cheerleader for the team. And so I knew that he would hate you," Taylor said. Haley took a step back, amazed at her sister's nastiness.

"You're a music student. You play instruments and you sing. You may know all there is to know about arpeggios, major and minor, and vocal techniques, but you don't know the first thing about basketball. Or any other sport for that matter," Taylor said. Haley's face shrivelled in disgust and pain enveloped her eyes.

"You really are a bitch," Haley said softly. Taylor leaned forward and put her arms on the table. She cocked her head to the side.

"All's fair in love and war, little sister," Taylor said simply.

"Love?" Haley repeated. Taylor looked at her. "What you had with Nathan may be a lot of things, but it wasn't love," Haley said. Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"It was a unique love," Taylor confirmed. Haley chuckled.

"More like infatuation. That's not love. It's just lust. You two were a couple of circumstances. Nothing more," Haley said.

"That's a terrible thing to say. You don't know what we had," Taylor said.

"True. I just know what you didn't have," Haley informed her. Taylor sat back in amazement. "You seem surprised," Haley said.

"I guess I didn't realize that my little sister could be so nasty," Taylor said.

"Be flattered, Tay. I learned it from you," Haley said. Taylor actually laughed. Haley turned around to leave, but stopped at the doorway.

"Do you want to know how I know that you don't really love him?" Haley asked.

"Why not? Enlighten me," Taylor said. Haley leaned against the door.

"You see Nathan as you always have; an accessory. Back in high school, it was the letterman's jacket to match your pompoms. This time he's a trophy too. You don't want him back because you truly need him. You want him back to prove a point. And that's not love," Haley said.

"Hmm. Next you're going to tell me to stay away from him," Taylor said. Haley chuckled.

"If I have to do that, then I don't deserve him. And anyways, I have faith in Nathan. So, whatever stunt you pull next, it's not going to change anything. At the end of the day, Nathan will still be my boyfriend," Haley said.

* * *

Six months later…

Haley sat on her bed in her dorm room. It was now her third year in university and she was trying to sight read a rhythm that she had to memorize to play on the flute for the next day, but her brain wouldn't allow her to focus. Her mind kept coming back to one thing. Her eyes wandered around the room. She saw her roommate, Maria's side of the room, neatly done up with a few pictures of her and her boyfriend Tim Smith. Haley continued to look around and her eyes rested on the mirror at her and Maria's bureau that they had bought together a few months before.

There was a picture in a frame on the side of the mirror. It was a picture of her and Nathan. They were hugging each other and Nathan was resting his chin on her head. And they were both smiling. Haley shook with anger as she thought back to those happy times. She got up and picked up the picture. She stared at it for a few minutes. Then she hurled it at the wall and it shattered. The picture was covered with broken shards of glass. It seemed to be a pretty good metaphor for her and Nathan's relationship. Or lack thereof.

Maria walked into the room from the bathroom and observed the broken frame and her angry friend who was shaking now as she began sobbing. "Oh, Haley," she said, coming closer. She folded her arms around Haley and hugged her tightly. Haley pulled back and laughed through her tears.

"I thought I was over it, you know? I should be over it by now," Haley said, walking back to her bed and sitting down.

"It takes time," Maria said simply.

"Well, it's taking too much time. It's ruining everything," Haley said. Maria looked at her in confusion. "Today I had to perform something on the piano. It was a level 8 piece and the teacher stopped me in the middle of my performance and shook her head and said: 'Haley, that is more like grave ("slow, solemn, deep"). The piece is supposed to be played allegretto ("light and cheerful") at first and then grow into allegro ("lively, brisk, rapid"). You know, cheerfully'. I actually told her that allegro wasn't a part of my repertoire at the moment," Haley said. Maria smirked in amusement.

"You said that to a teacher?" Maria asked, dumbfounded. Haley was known to be respectful. She would be caught dead before she mouthed off or sneered at a teacher. Haley nodded shamefully to her friend. "I don't want go out and leave you alone when you're like this, Hales," Maria said. Haley smiled.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think a good night alone is what I need. Unless you want to memorize this for me and put it into my brain," Haley joked.

"I may be brilliant, but even I don't have that kind of power," Maria said. Haley actually burst out laughing. "I'll see you later," Maria said, smirking. She put on her coat and grabbed her keys and shoved them into her purse and left.

* * *

Maria met up with her friend, Peyton Sawyer. She and Peyton had met through Haley and they had found out that along with their love of Haley, they had a lot in common including the fact that they were both dating basketball players. "Hey, Peyton," Maria said, as she sat down in the group of people that she had only come to know through Haley and Peyton.

"Hey. How is she?" Peyton asked. Maria looked down and shook her head. Peyton nodded in understanding.

"I figured," Peyton said. Nathan came over and sat down beside his date, Tamyra and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and smirked when he saw Tamyra's eyes were wide open. He heard a light scoff and he turned to see Maria Campbell.

"Maria," he said.

"Satan," Maria said. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is your problem?" Taylor asked, from between Nathan and her boyfriend Tom. She and Nathan had gotten closer again. They were friends and Taylor realized she was not in love with him. She had to chuckle at the memory. She and Nathan were not suitable together anymore. He was looking for fun while she was looking for love and had found it in one of the most unlikely places. Taylor had no idea who this girl was but she didn't like that the girl was insulting one of her friends.

"My problem is the number your little friend did to my friend," Maria said. Taylor looked at Nathan who only looked at the girl.

"I've said this many times before, Maria. It's none of your business what happened between me and Haley," Nathan snapped.

"So one of you is finally admitting that something happened," Maria said. Nathan looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sure Haley has already told you everything in detail, probably painting me as the devil," he said. Maria shook her head.

"You're so stupid sometimes. All that time you and Haley dated, you didn't know her at all," Maria said. Nathan looked at her for an explanation. "Haley is not that kind of person. If she makes a mistake, she faces up to it. She doesn't place the blame on another person. Besides, she hasn't told me anything. All she'll say is that things didn't work out," Maria said.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Peyton asked. Taylor had to admit that she was surprised. Usually, Peyton chatted with Jake and Lucas, while ignoring everyone else.

"It doesn't matter. It's over," Nathan said.

"You don't even care, do you?" Maria asked.

"Care about what?" Nathan spat. "Haley. Whatever you did to her, it destroyed her. She's not even Haley anymore. She's like two different people. One is almost catatonic and the other is just a walking, talking body of pain and anger," Maria said. Taylor turned towards Nathan in confusion.

"I thought Haley dumped you for another guy," she said.

"I never said that," Nathan said.

"Then, what happened?" Taylor asked.

"Just leave it alone, Taylor," Nathan barked.

"No, Nathan. If what they say is true, then I have every right to know. Haley is my sister," Taylor said.

"Yeah, the one you haven't spoken to in six months," Nathan said.

"And that's my problem to fix, but Haley is still my sister and I care about her. Since you obviously have no intention of fixing her, then I want to know what you did so I can try," Taylor said. Nathan shook his head.

"Like I said: It's between me and Haley," he said.

"There is no you and Haley," Peyton pointed out.

"Then, it's in the past," Nathan said.

"You're such an ass," Maria said.

"I've had enough of this," Nathan said. He got up and walked away, leaving his date at the table.

* * *

Nathan didn't know why he had come here. The library studying lab had been a place he had only gone to spend time with Haley. He almost felt like he was trespassing as Haley had once called this place her sanctuary. "The place I go when I need time to think or so I can be alone, you know?" she had said. Sure enough, Haley was sitting in the corner table of the room that was nearly empty. It was only him and her in the room. Haley had one of her music folders up so it was hiding her face. He figured she must be studying a piece or something. He finally understood what Maria had meant about Haley being a walking, talking body of pain and anger when Haley poked her head up. Her eyes narrowed and the anger that Maria spoke of was coursing off of Haley's body in waves.

He walked over and actually sat down across from her. For a minute, Haley looked at him then she ignored him and focused back to her work. She got up and walked out of the room for a few minutes. He pulled one of her books over to him and was amazed when he opened it. It was a book of songs she'd written. He recognized the third one immediately. "I'm Not" was the song that she had written and performed at the benefit concert. It was about her relationship with Brooke and Taylor.

He flipped a page and sighed as he saw the title "Rollercoaster".

_It seems like it happened to someone else sometimes_

_You hurt them and I can feel their pain_

_It couldn't possibly have been me that you hurt_

_You were supposed to love me_

_We've had many ups and downs_

_Our relationship always reminded me of a rollercoaster_

_We'd go up when we were happy_

_Stop when we 'took a break'_

_Down when we were fighting_

_And then up again_

_But this time is different_

_There is no more down_

_There is no more up_

_We're stuck at stop_

_I always hated roller coasters_

_They were fun in the moment_

_But at the end of the ride_

_I always ended up dizzy and confused_

_My world would be spinning around and around  
I would be powerless to stop it at the time and I hated it_

_But our rollercoaster is one that I never wanted to stop_

_Why did you?_

He closed the book and put it down on her other books. He couldn't deny it anymore. He had screwed up again. He never wanted to hurt Haley, but things had spun out of control and by the time he realized the mistake he had made, it was too late.

Haley walked back into the room and sighed when she saw him there. She sat down and put her books in a pile. "What do you want?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged. "You didn't come in here on a whim, Nathan. You knew you'd find me here. You sought me out. Now what I want to know is why," Haley said.

"I saw Maria a few minutes ago," he said.

"And…?" Haley asked. "She told me you weren't doing so well," he said. Haley smirked.

"So, naturally, you figured you would be the one to cheer me up?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"I guess I came here to try," he said. Haley burst out laughing.

"No, you didn't," she said, smiling menacingly at him. He looked at her. "You came here because you feel guilty," Haley said.

"Look, Haley, I didn't come here to argue with you or have a debate about why you think I came here. I've moved on," he said. Haley laughed cruelly.

"That's great!" she said, "I mean that's just perfect!" He looked at her as if she were crazy. Then her face grew serious. "You've moved on. Well, I haven't. I can't because I'm still clinging to what we had. And then you come here. Seeing you in person destroys me because it hits me every time: it didn't work," Haley said miserably.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he said.

"Well, you did," she said.

"It's not what I wanted. If it were up to me, we'd still be together, but I don't have a choice," he started. Haley shook her head.

"Not anymore, but you did. Then you got Tamyra pregnant…" Haley started angrily, "while you were dating me."

"I know that. I'm just saying that this isn't what I wanted things to be. It's not supposed to be this way," he said, grabbing one of her hands and holding it between his.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"What?" he asked, looking at her in hope.

"Is Tamyra still pregnant?" Haley asked.

"Of course she is," he replied. He would never want one of his children aborted.

"Are you going to raise that child with her?" Haley asked.

"Yes," he blurted out without thinking. Haley pulled her hand away from him and shrugged.

"Then, that's the way things are," she said firmly. He nodded. She got up and left.


	10. The Hardest Thing is Letting Go

**

* * *

The Hardest Thing is Letting Go (Chapter 10)**

Three weeks later…

Nathan sat down at TRIC with Lucas, Brooke, Taylor, Tom, Peyton and Jake. They had not all seen each other in weeks. Brooke went to a fashion school now that was in another city where she now lived. They had not seen her in more than four or five months and Nathan actually found himself missing her and they hated each other. It was weird. Taylor had finished telling her all of the gossip, including the tidbit that Nathan had gotten a girl pregnant. Brooke looked shocked to say the least. She turned to look at him.

"I thought you were dating Haley," she said to him and then turned to Lucas. "Isn't that what you told me?"

"I was," Nathan said. "Things didn't work out."

Peyton, who usually kept out of their conversations, shocked everyone when it was her that scoffed at the statement. "I think you should at least be man enough to admit the truth, Nathan," she said. He looked at her in annoyance.

"What is she talking about?" Brooke asked, looking around the table nervously. Something big had obviously happened while she was away and she got the feeling that it was centred around Haley and Nathan. She had been shocked when Taylor had told her that Nathan had chosen Haley over her, but then she realized that Haley was really better for Nathan and Taylor was better off without him.

In a letter that she had written Haley, she had expressed how happy she was for her. She had told Haley that even though it seemed like she took Taylor's side, she was on her side this time. Haley's response had been grateful but she had managed to point out that it didn't seem like Brooke took Taylor's side all the time, it was what happened.

"I cheated on Haley," Nathan said. "I had sex with another girl and got her pregnant." He looked at Brooke in annoyance and Brooke looked away from him.

"Why?" was all Brooke could manage to say. Nathan didn't answer her. He just glared at her. So Brooke turned to Peyton. "How is Haley?" she asked.

Peyton looked at Maria and they smirked. "She's strong," Peyton said cryptically. Brooke got the message. Haley was miserable, but she was pulling through. Brooke nodded.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but Tamyra has a doctor's appointment in the morning and I promised I would go with her," Nathan said, getting up and leaving.

* * *

Nathan was walking around aimlessly. He had a general idea of where he was headed: home, but he was taking the very scenic route. So he was lying through his teeth about the appointment. He just knew that he needed to get out of there before they got into how Haley was really doing. He had not seen her in a few weeks, so he didn't really know how she was, but he did know that she was still upset. Why else would Peyton and Maria be giving him death glares all the time?

He knew without a doubt that everyone was going to be filling Brooke in on everything that had happened; from the time that Haley and he had first started dating, to the time when Haley and Taylor had gotten in a major blow out over him to when he had slept with Tamyra to Haley's reaction when she found out that Tamyra was pregnant. He didn't even want to think about what Haley's reaction would be if she found out that he and Tamyra were living together now.

He walked into the off-campus apartment he shared with Tamyra. They slept in different rooms, of course, but they had both agreed that they needed to be under the same roof especially for when the baby arrived. "I know that you still care about Haley, Nathan, and I understand that. You and she were together for a while and you loved each other. I know it will take time before you're ready to welcome me back in your bed and I'm willing to wait," Tamyra had said.

What very few people realized is that Nathan and Haley had never slept together in the nine months that they had dated. He had wanted to, but had respected Haley's wishes of waiting. In a way, maybe it was a good thing that they never had. It would just make it that much more painful for them to let go of their relationship. The last time he had seen her, she had admitted that she was still holding on and though he was now technically involved with someone else, he still carried the memories of the things they shared with him.

Tamyra poked her head into his room and smiled. "Oh, it is you. I'm glad you're back," she said. He nodded at her and smiled. "Um, I'm going to my parents for the weekend," she announced.

He looked at her in surprise. "For how long?"

Tamyra shrugged. "At least two weeks. I'm not really sure how long. They want me to be there when they tell everyone that I'm pregnant. They wanted you to come," she said. He looked at her warningly. "But I told them that it wasn't a good idea." He sighed. She smirked.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked considerately.

"No, that's ok. My brother's coming to get me in a few minutes. I wouldn't mind help with bringing my bag out to the car, though," she said, smiling. He nodded and followed her into the living room where she had one suitcase packed to the rim. He closed in effortlessly and followed her out of the apartment, down the hall, to the elevator and to the front of the building where her brother Miles was waiting.

* * *

A day later…

Haley walked out of her afternoon vocal training class and continued reading the sheet before she bumped into someone. Right away her flute, guitar and papers had dropped out of her hands. "Oh, just perfect," she said. The other person had just kept on walking, not even offering to help her up.

"And the klutz returns," a familiar sounding voice said. Haley looked up to see her sister Brooke smiling at her in amusement. She walked closer and helped Haley up and then hugged her. "Hey, little sis," she said as she pulled away.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise after they had picked all of her things up and were walking towards her dorm.

"I have the week off from school. I missed everybody so here I am in Tree Hill visiting," she said chuckling. Haley opened the door to her and Maria's room and put things down. Brooke plopped down on Haley's bed and looked around. "Wow. This is not a bad room," she said. Haley shrugged.

"I guess," she said inertly.

Brooke looked around the room and noticed that on Haley's desk there were a few notebooks. "What are those?" she asked. Haley looked over at what she was pointing at and smiled.

"Oh, those are songbooks," she said. Brooke's face clouded with confusion. "I'm taking a composing course and we have to have two books that we write songs in. The first is just lyrics. The second is actually music on the staff and everything. Whether we include words or not is our choice in that one," Haley explained. Brooke got up and walked over to the desk. She looked at the first one with lyrics and then the other one.

"Hales, these books are almost finished," she pointed out in amazement. Haley shrugged.

"I have a lot of thoughts these days," Haley said. She walked over to her bed and put the guitar case next to it. Brooke folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. This person was not her sister and she was slowly getting irritated with Haley's detached manner.

"All right, Haley. Sit down. We need to talk," Brooke said firmly. Haley looked at her in confusion but sat down cross legged on her bed. Brooke came over and sat down with her. "Haley, I know about what happened with you and Nathan," she announced. Haley tried to conceal her emotions but it was too late. Brooke saw the pain that washed onto her features at the mention of his name.

"I don't feel like talking about that," she said stiffly. Brooke smirked and shrugged.

"Too bad," she said. "Taylor told me you were upset, but even she was understating things. You are clearly devastated." Annoyance crept onto Haley's features at the mention of Taylor.

"Yeah, well, Taylor should mind her own business," she said angrily. Brooke looked at her in surprise. At least Haley was expressing her feelings.

"She's worried about you," Brooke offered. Haley laughed bitterly.

"I bet," Haley said.

"She is, Hales. We all are," Brooke said, thinking back to the conversation that had provoked her to come and visit Haley at school instead of just calling her.

"We?" Haley repeated.

"Lucas, Peyton, Taylor, Maria and I are all very worried about how you're handling the Nathan situation," she said in a concerned tone. Haley shook her head.

"First of all, it's none of your business. I don't need you all having secret meetings about me. I'm fine now so there's no Nathan situation anymore," Haley said.

"Just so you know, I don't believe you for a second, but just on the off chance that you've actually convinced yourself that that's true, it might interest you to know that Nathan is now living with Tamyra," Brooke said. Haley turned her head and looked at her sister. She was untouched by the news. Either Haley really was over Nathan like she said she was or… she already knew.

"That news is of the past," Haley confirmed.

"How did you find out?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"The gossip is never ending at this place. Do you know that someone actually printed it into the school newspaper's gossip column. It said something like 'The Big Basketball Star is now not only broken up with his old girlfriend but shacking up with the girl he cheated on her with and got pregnant.'" Haley said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Brooke asked.

"About what?" Haley asked. Brooke glared at her.

"Don't play dumb, Haley. You know what I mean," Brooke said.

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to think about it, Brooke. It's really not my business," Haley said.

"That Nathan is living with another girl?" Brooke asked doubtfully. Haley nodded.

"It's not my problem anymore and there's something strangely liberating about that knowledge," Haley said.

"You know, you're good. You almost sound like you believe what you're saying," Brooke said. "But I don't believe it."

Haley was glad when Lucas called and then Brooke left to go on her date. She was getting a little tired of her sister's "advice" which was more like a lecture on what Haley was really feeling. Shouldn't she be the expert on that? They were, after all, her feelings.

_You know very well that you were lying,_ a voice inside her mind chanted. Haley smirked in agreement. Sure she knew that she still loved Nathan and the news that he was now living with Tamyra didn't exactly thrill her. Haley was sure she could win the award for best bluff when she pretended to already know that Nathan and Tamyra were living together. How the heck could she have known about it? It wasn't like she hung out in the cafeteria and talked to other students. She never went there anymore.

She hung out in her room and went to classes because all she wanted to do was work. She didn't want another relationship. She didn't want to think about Nathan. She didn't want to miss him. She didn't want to wonder if he was happy with Tamyra or if he missed or thought of her at all. She definitely didn't want to run into him.

* * *

A month later…

It seemed as if the universe was not on her side as Haley bumped into someone the second time that day. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the guy said as he scrambled to help her to her feet. "I wasn't looking." Haley chuckled as she reached out and then their hands touched. Nathan. The universe definitely wasn't on her side. She looked up at him and each of them was frozen in place still holding hands.

"Don't worry about it," Haley said after a few seconds had passed. She picked up her book bag and brushed the grass off her pants and started to walk away.

"Haley, wait," he said helplessly. It had been so long since he'd seen her. Things had changed for him now. She and Tamyra were still living together, but not in a romantic way at all. Tamyra had found herself a boyfriend when she came back from her parents and he now lived with them. Of course Nathan would still be involved in her pregnancy.

Haley froze in mid step for a second. Then, she continued to walk away. "I just want to talk to you," he called out after her. Now she stopped and turned around. Her arms were folded over her chest as she looked at him wordlessly.

"I don't think there's anything to say that we already haven't said," she said and shrugged.

"How about we just go and grab something to eat?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously. "Please. I really miss just talking to you," he said.

"Nathan, I don't think that's such a good idea," Haley said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You know why," she said simply but her voice shook with emotion. He nodded.

"Then, why don't we just ignore all that? We used to hang out all the time. Let's just hang out and be friends," he said.

"But we're not friends," Haley said. He looked at her pleadingly. "And you're deluded if you think we can ever be friends again."

"We can at least try, can't we?" he asked. Haley shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because things are different now, Nathan. It isn't like when we first met. You're not the guy that was still hung up on Taylor and I'm not the alienated girl who just came home. There's too much baggage between us now," she said.

"So, we'll be friends who used to date," he said. Haley smirked at his naiveté.

"That's an urban legend," she said.

"Haley, come on. I'm trying to make an effort here," he said.

"Well, stop making an effort. All you're doing is making things worse," she said. He sighed.

"I thought you would be somewhat passed it by now," he said. Haley looked at him in confusion. "I know I made a fool out of you and I'm sorry," Nathan said. Haley stiffened.

"Do you really think this is about that? I fall on my face at least ten times a day, Nathan. I can deal with a little embarrassment," Haley said. He looked at her helplessly. "You hurt me really badly. It's not like I can just flick a switch and the pain instantly goes away."

"So then what do we do?" he asked.

"I think it's best if we stay away," she said. He looked at her in alarm. "We should keep our distance until a lot of time has passed. Given enough time we should be able to forget." He shook his head and walked over to her and kissed her firmly. They both clung to each other in desperation. It had been so long since he'd held her; he had forgotten how at ease she made him feel.

"We've been apart for four months, Hales. I can't stand it anymore. I'm going crazy not being with you," he said when the kiss ended. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Well, you're the one who screwed up, Nathan. Not me," she said. He looked at her in surprise.

"I told you that I never meant for that to happen," he said.

"You don't mean for a lot of things to happen, but they do. And I'm sorry but I don't know if I can take it anymore," she said, backing away and leaving.

* * *

"Wow. You really thought she would take you back?" Jake asked in amusement. Nathan glared at him.

"I know she misses me, Jake. I felt it. She still loves me. I just don't understand why she can't give me a second chance," Nathan said.

"She already gave you a second chance and you hurt her again," Peyton pointed out, coming into the room.

"I made a mistake. It happens," he said defensively.

"No," Peyton said. He looked at her in confusion. "A mistake?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied.

"No. A mistake is when you call someone by the wrong name or when you throw out your credit card bill. That's a mistake. What you did; that's a betrayal," Peyton said angrily.

"Yes, but it was also a mistake. People do make them and, wow, sometimes they're actually forgiven," he said. Peyton smirked.

"But not Haley, right? Because this is what it's all about. She doesn't forgive you. I told you that you really did it this time, Nathan. You really hurt her," Peyton said.

"I don't need to be reminded of that, thanks," he said.

"I think you do," Peyton said. "You and Haley are over because of something you did, Nathan. It's not fair for you to go to her and tell her you want her back now that she has some semblance of a life again. I think she's right; you need to stay away from each other. Let her go."

"I can't," he said.

"Why?" Jake and Peyton asked.

"Because I love her." Nathan said simply. They both looked at him sympathetically.


	11. The Mistake With DevastatingConsequences

**

* * *

The Mistake with Devastating Consequences (Chapter 11)**

Nathan woke up and sat up in his bed. He missed Haley and her words; "You don't mean for a lot of things to happen, but they do. And I'm sorry but I don't know if I can take it anymore," were still burned in his memory. He had lost a lot of hope that things would ever be the same between them again and then Peyton Sawyer had rubbed salt into his already hopeless heart. He knew that the fact that he was no longer with Haley was entirely his fault and there was not a day that went by where he didn't regret what he did. If only he had stopped to think about what his father had told him that day. He would've realized that there was no way that Haley was capable of doing what his father had accused her of.

Nathan shook his head in shame. He had been such an idiot. Haley cheating was almost as ridiculous a notion as his father telling the truth. But Nathan had believed it. Despite the fact that it was his father's word which let's face it: was not worth much, despite that there were no pictures of Haley with another guy to back up his father's claim, despite that he knew Haley well enough to know that she would never be unfaithful to him, he had believed his father and decided to get back at Haley by fighting fire with fire. Sometimes he was so stupid, he amazed himself.

What he didn't realize at the time was that his father had purposefully set him up. Tamyra had more or less admitted that she had been hired by Dan to seduce Nathan that night when she found him at the club. Even she hadn't planned on getting pregnant she had said. But at this point, it didn't even matter. Haley had made it more than clear that she was done with Nathan and his "mistakes". Without Haley, what did he have left? It still hurt him when he remembered Haley's shocked expression of finding Nathan and the other girl and then later finding out that he had gotten her pregnant.

/Flashback/

There was a knock on Nathan's door and he got up from his desk and opened it. "Hey, Dad," he said. Dan Scott walked into his son's dorm room and looked around. His eyes rested on a picture of Nathan's new girlfriend, Haley James.

"Nathan," his father said flatly. Nathan could instantly feel that there was something his father wanted to get off his chest.

"What brings you here?" Nathan asked. Dan sat down at his son's desk and handed Nathan an envelope.

"I hate to be the one to give you this, but there's something you should know about your girlfriend," he said. Nathan opened the envelope and shot his father a weird look. He pulled out three typed pages. He scanned over them and saw the words "subject met with lover on a weekly basis". It was basically details of how and when Haley met with a guy she was seeing on the side.

"What is this?" he asked. Dan looked at him sympathetically.

"It's pretty self-explanatory, Nathan," Dan replied. Nathan shook his head.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Haley's been cheating on me?" he asked. Dan looked at him. His eyes seemed to on the affirmative. "I can't believe you hired one of your goons to follow her."

"I was protecting the interests of my son and whether you like it or not, that's you. I did what was necessary to reveal her for the devious pretender she is," Dan said. Nathan looked at him skeptically. "Nathan, I have no reason to make this up. Do you think I like that I have to have a girl followed to find out if she really loves my son enough to be faithful to him?"

* * *

Haley walked up to Nathan's dorm room and knocked on the door. She felt bad about their argument. The argument had really been about nothing but it was obvious to her that something had set Nathan off. He was upset about something and she hated seeing him so upset. She wanted to help him through whatever had happened. She knocked on the door but there was loud music playing. She smiled as she remembered that Nathan had once told her that he played music when he was studying to block out thoughts of her. She, of course, knew that it was a line, but it still had warmed her heart. So she opened the door knowing it would be unlocked and nearly fell to the floor when he saw Nathan lying in bed curled up to some girl. The girl came to and looked at her. She moved her hands across Nathan's chest. "What?" Nathan asked.

"You have company," the girl said. Nathan opened his eyes and saw Haley standing in the doorway frozen in place.

"Um, I have to go," she said, running out of the doorway. Nathan sighed. Yes, he was angry at her and he had deliberately called her over so she would see them, but he hated to see her devastated look. He got up, got dressed and ran after her. He caught up to her in the parking lot of the dorm building but she ran away.

* * *

A week later, Nathan had run into Haley after people had found out that Tamyra was now pregnant and a while after Nathan had explained the whole thing to Lucas who had then told Taylor who had giddily told Haley because at the time, they were still at odds. "Hi," he said. Haley scoffed.

"I don't even know what to say to that," she said, shaking her head miserably.

"Haley, we need to talk," he said. "I have some news."

"What?" she asked. "Did you cheat on me again?" He shook his head.

"Tamyra's pregnant," he blurted out. Haley looked at him in shock.

"You're kidding," she said. He shook his head. "You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm not," he said. Haley raised her right hand and slapped him squarely across the face.

"Bastard!" she exclaimed. He held his face where she'd hit him and then looked at her in disbelief."

"I didn't plan on getting her pregnant," he said. Haley smirked.

"No, you only planned sleeping with her while we were still dating," she said. He looked at her because she had used the past tense.

"We still are," he said. Haley laughed.

"And the hits just keep coming!" she exclaimed.

"Haley…" he started.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to stay with you after this. I trusted you and you went off and slept with some girl whose name you don't even know! I gave you a second chance after you cheated on me the first time and what do you do? You do it again!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I was trying to get over what was one of the worst nights of my life," he said. Haley shook her head. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Forget me. Think about what you've just done to yourself! You made a mistake, yes, but a baby was created because of it and now you've just tied yourself to Tamyra for the rest of your life," she said. He looked at her in misery. "God, why didn't you just come to me with what your father told you? You could've avoided all this and we might even still be together. But now. You've destroyed everything," she said, walking away from him. There was nothing left to say.

/End of Flashback/

While Nathan was remembering the things that had led up to the end of his and Haley's relationship, Tamyra was listening on the outside and her heart broke for him as she heard him cry and call himself an idiot over and over again. "Something needs to be done about this," she told herself.

* * *

Tamyra Collins walked up to Nathan's ex-girlfriend, Haley James' dorm room. She knocked on the door and it opened. "Hi. Are you Haley?" she asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm her roommate. What are you doing here?" the girl asked. Tamyra now recognized her as Maria Campbell, the girl from the club that started an argument with Nathan and Peyton.

"I need to talk to Haley," she said. Maria scoffed.

"Maria, it's ok. She can come in," Haley said from inside the room. Maria turned to look at her as if she were nuts, but shrugged and walked past Tamyra. Tamyra walked inside and saw Haley was sitting on her bed with a guitar in her hands. She was strumming it lightly.

"Hi. I'm Tamyra C…" she started but stopped when Haley interrupted her.

"I know who you are," Haley snapped. She put the guitar down on her bed and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Tamyra said. Haley looked up at her. "About Nathan."

"What about him?" Haley asked.

"He's going through a rough time right now, Haley and it's going to get worse. He needs you," Tamyra said. Haley laughed.

"Why? He as you," Haley replied.

"No, he doesn't. We're not together and you know that," Tamyra said.

"No, you're just having a baby together," Haley said. Tamyra looked down.

"No, we're not," she admitted. Haley looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"I lied, Haley. I made the whole thing up," Taylor replied. Haley looked at her.

"Well, then, you must have a pretty fertile imagination," Haley said, pointing to Tamyra's belly.

"I'm pregnant now, but I wasn't then," she said.

"Hold on. So are you telling me that when you and Nathan slept together, you didn't get pregnant by him?" Haley asked. Tamyra bit her lip. It was time to let it all out.

"We never slept together," she said. Haley's mouth dropped open. "Nathan's father hired me to seduce Nathan that night. I had rhino (date rape drug) with me. I put it in his drink, I brought him to his dorm, he took his shirt off and his jeans off and passed out on the bed. I got undressed and slipped into the bed with him to make it look like we'd slept together," Tamyra admitted. Haley started shaking with anger and confusion.

"So this whole thing was a game?" Haley asked in anger. Tamyra nodded.

"Dan Scott didn't want with you his son. Apparently he was willing to do anything to split you up," she said.

"And you went along with it. Why?" Haley asked. Tamyra bit her lip.

"I didn't want my boyfriend to find out that I was a stripper. I was afraid he'd leave me if he ever did. So the mayor came to me and threatened to reveal the truth if I didn't go along with his plan," Tamyra said.

"So, why are you telling me this now?" Haley asked. "If Dan finds out, your secret will be exposed."

"That boyfriend and I broke up a few weeks after he found out I was pregnant with another guy's child, which is actually his, but that's not why. I saw Nathan a few minutes ago in his room. Now, whether or not you believe me is entirely up to you, but I have grown to care about Nathan in the sense that I don't want to hurt him. I just realized how much not being with you is hurting him," Tamyra said.

"So Nathan never cheated on me?" Haley asked. Tamyra shook her head. "But he planned to. In my opinion, it doesn't really change anything other than Nathan and I were both duped by you and Dan."

"Nathan thought he could cheat on you, Haley. If I hadn't slipped that pill in his drink, it never would've gotten as far as it did. He never would've been able to go through with it but more to the point, he didn't. He only thinks he did and it cost him everything. He really loves you," Tamyra said. Haley started crying. "Are you all right?"

"These are tears of joy," Haley said, through her tears. "Just so you know I hate you for what you've done." Tamyra nodded and started to leave. "But thank you for coming to me and telling me the truth."

"You're welcome," Tamyra said.

"Now all you have to do is admit it to Nathan," Haley said.

"I wrote him a letter and left it on his bedroom door," Tamyra said.

"He's probably fuming right now," Haley said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Or he's here," Tamyra said, chuckling as Haley went to answer the door and Nathan was looking at her helplessly.

"We need to talk," he said to Haley. Haley nodded. She opened the door to reveal Tamyra.

"Yeah, we do."


	12. A Reconciliation to Remember

**

* * *

A Reconciliation to Remember (Chapter 12)**

Haley opened the door widely and let Nathan inside. Nathan looked at Tamyra and then at Haley. "What are you doing here?" Tamyra didn't answer him. She looked at Haley.

"She was just leaving," Haley said, looking at Tamyra who just smiled and left. Haley grabbed Nathan by the hand and sat him down on the bed. "So, apparently, she's been a little less than honest with the both of us." Nathan smirked.

"She told you?" he asked. Haley nodded. "Everything?"

"I know it all, Nathan. I know she drugged you, I know she is pregnant by another man, I know you two never slept together, I know she entrapped you and I know that Dan is the one who hired her," Haley replied.

"It still seems like a dream to me, Hales. I mean, one minute I'm a guy who lost the only person he's ever really loved and is stuck with a girl who's pregnant with a child he never planned on happening and now…" he started but stopped. Haley raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Now?" she prodded.

"Now everything's different. Yeah, Tamyra lied to me and broke us up and I hate her for it, but I can't really blame it all on her, can I?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, you can't," she agreed.

Nathan nodded as he said, "I was the one who believed my dad in the first place and even though I never could've cheated on you, I had planned to and I know that you can't instantly forgive me for that." Haley nodded.

"But I'm willing to work on it," she said and smirked at him when she saw his eyes light up with hope. He looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Don't get too hopeful. I'm willing to work on our relationship, but I can't be in a relationship with you…" she started but he interrupted.

"I'm lost," he said.

"A romantic relationship, Nathan. I can't be that way with you right away. I've been too vulnerable with you as it is and I don't like what that feeling did to me. I want to be able to trust you; I really do, but…" she said. Nathan dropped his head and nodded.

"But you don't know how to," he said. Haley shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant at all," she said. He looked at her in surprise.

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

"It's going to take some time before I can again, that's all. Until then, I think we should just remain as friends," she said. Nathan had to laugh. She looked at him quizzically and then her eyes narrowed in annoyance as he laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who told me that I was deluded to think that we could ever be friends again, given our history?" he said, still chuckling. Haley smirked.

"I was hurt, Nathan, and I was angry; you can't blame me for that," she said sternly. He shook his head.

"That's not what I mean, Hales. I just meant that it's kind of ironic that you said we could be friends after you went into a whole lecture on exactly why we couldn't be friends," he said. Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't throw my own words back in my face. It's annoying," she said and he laughed harder.

"So, we're friends? Exactly what does that entail?" he asked.

"Whatever we want, just no romantic stuff. So no holding hands," she said. He looked at her in annoyance. "And absolutely no kissing," she added. Absolute horror didn't even come close to describe the look of shock on his face.

"You're killing me here," Nathan said mockingly. Haley looked at him mischievously.

"Be careful what you wish for, Scott," she said. It would almost be convincing if she hadn't burst out laughing five seconds after he looked at her.

* * *

A month later…

"Hey, buddy," Nathan said, coming up behind Haley who was in one of the many cafeterias at the school, sitting down and eating. She jumped and turned around and looked at him.

"Hey, Nathan," she said as he sat down and put his duffel bag on the chair beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just picking songs for a demo project we have to do," she said.

"Didn't you do something like that in LA?" he asked.

"New York, but, yeah," she replied.

"And how's it going? You seem a little stressed," he said. Haley shrugged.

"I guess it's just because we have to write six of our own songs and collaborate on two and four have to be covers of songs we've never done before," she said.

"Well, you're probably collaborating with Maria, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I might want to collaborate with someone else," she said.

"You could always collaborate with me, you know," he said, smiling. Haley burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but rap will not be appearing anywhere on my demo," she replied. He looked at her in surprise.

"I don't only listen to rap," he said. Haley looked at him doubtfully.

"What else do you listen to?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, I listen to you when you sing and I've heard Maria sing. Heck, I've even heard Jake sing," he said. Haley's face brightened.

"You know, Jake does have a good voice. Maybe I could collaborate with him on one of the songs," she said. Nathan looked at her doubtfully.

"One problem, genius," he said. Haley looked at him. "Jake doesn't go here." Haley shrugged.

"There's no rule that I can't collaborate with someone outside the school," she said.

"And what makes you think that Jake would even agree to collaborate with you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure he would if I asked him to," she said.

"And if he doesn't?" Nathan asked.

"Well, there's away around that," Haley said.

"Such as?" Nathan asked, chuckling.

"Peyton's my best friend," Haley said. Nathan looked at her in confusion. "And Peyton and Jake are dating," she added.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know Peyton at all, do you?" Haley asked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Peyton can get anyone, especially Jake, to do just about anything," Haley said. Nathan laughed.

"You're going to get his girlfriend to force him to do it?" he asked incredulously.

"If it comes to that, yes," Haley said. Nathan shook his head. "So, what's new in the land of basketball?" Nathan sighed. Haley smirked.

"Nothing much. Dad's an ass as well as an overbearing coach," he said.

"So basically nothing new?" Haley asked and laughed when Nathan glared at her. He looked at his watch.

"Speaking of, I'm late for practice," he said. He got up and walked over to her. He wasn't planning on it, but he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away. Haley looked shocked. "I'm sorry." Haley smiled and pulled him back down to her. She kissed him gently and then again more fiercely.

"For what?" she asked, when she pulled away. He smiled at her as he gave her a peck on the cheek and left.


	13. A Step in The Right Direction

**

* * *

A Step in the Right Direction (Chapter 13)**

Two months later…

Haley and Nathan walked into Nathan's parents' house. Nathan had moved back there after they found out about the whole Tamyra fiasco. He didn't want to live under the same roof as her anymore. They were there to get the rest of Nathan's things to move into the apartment that they had just bought together. "Living together is going to be awesome, Hales," Nathan said, looking at her suggestively.

"Down, boy," Haley instructed. He looked at her in confusion. "Just because we're living together does not mean we're going to get physical."

"We've already done that," he reminded her. Haley blushed as she smiled at him.

"Just because we did it once, it doesn't mean you get a free pass," she said, chuckling. She walked into his room and looked around. There were posters of various rappers and a closet and dresser full of clothes. She looked at them and then turned around to look at him.

"We don't need to take all of it," he said. Haley smiled at him.

"Why don't we just take the dresser with us?" she asked, coming over to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It'll make things easier." He bent down and kissed her.

"We have a huge closet, Hales. We don't need to haul this huge thing. Besides, we need to leave room in the bedroom for your piano and maybe your keyboard in the living room," he said. Haley looked at him in surprise.

"We're going to bring my piano and keyboard?" she asked, looking at him in excitement.

"Of course we are. Hales, you're an incredible musician and you're still a student. You're going to need your instruments with you. Besides," he said, pulling her closer. "I love hearing you sing." Haley smiled and kissed him. She walked over and started putting his clothes into one of the three laundry bags she had brought. She had predicted that they were going to need more than one. Nathan kneeled down and started to help her. A few seconds later, the door opened and Dan Scott appeared in the room. Haley continued with what she was doing as he surveyed them.

"What is going on? What are you doing with my son's clothes?" Dan demanded.

"Dad, I told you that I was moving out," Nathan snapped.

"I thought you were kidding," Dan said. Nathan looked at him incredulously. "Where are you going to live?"

"In an apartment off-campus," Nathan replied.

"Nathan, why do you need to leave home?" Dan asked. Nathan scoffed.

"Well, for starters, I'm in my third year of university and I need to live alone. The other reason is that I can't stand to be within five feet of you let alone under the same roof," he said.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"You know why, Dad!" Nathan said. Haley put her hand on his shoulder and he instantly relaxed.

"Nathan, come on. Don't be so stupid. If you're going to be angry with me, at least let it be over something important. We've worked too hard for some slut to get in the way," Dan said. Nathan stood up and started to walk toward his father.

"First of all, 'we' haven't done anything. It was me who got me where I am today. Second, you've got the wrong girl in mind. The slut is the one you hired to seduce me and ruin my relationship as well as my life!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan," Haley said. She walked over to him and pulled him away from his father. "We're done here. Let's go to my parents' house to get the rest of my things." They had already gotten her things out of her dorm room but she still needed the rest of her instruments, clothes, as well as other things. He nodded and put his arm around her back and walked out of the house with her.

* * *

A month later…

Nathan and Haley sat in their living room. Nathan was on the couch playing some random game while Haley was sitting at her keyboard, working on one of the songs she and Maria had chosen as a cover/duet for the demo their entire class had to put together. It was "For Good" from Maria's favourite musical called "Wicked". Maria was singing the part of Elphaba and Haley was singing the part of Glinda. She started to play the music and then sang

Nathan played the game but he was losing because he was paying more attention to Haley practicing her songs. He loved the sound of her voice and when she got on stage to sing, he swelled with pride as he could tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. "Haley, why don't you sing that song that you're doing with Jake? It is from the same musical, right?" he suggested. Haley smiled as she remembered Maria daring her and Jake to do "As Long As You're Mine" from the same musical. Haley had been hesitant. Jake had no idea what the song was but agreed.

"Haley, you're already doing a song from Wicked. Why not keep it simple and do another one?" Maria had said. And so she had looked over the song, learned the piano part and was practicing the first verse over and over again.

"All right. I'll give it a try," she said. Nathan smirked and pressed pause on his game. Haley started singing. When she was done, Nathan applauded her.

"That sounds terrific, Hales. You're going to sound absolutely spectacular in the studio tomorrow," Nathan said. Haley smiled and looked at him carefully.

"You're going to be there, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said, and kissed her on the top of the head. "I have practice." Haley nodded and pulled him down and kissed him good-bye.

* * *

A day later…

Haley had started strumming her guitar to sing the song she had written when Taylor had been after Nathan and she was somewhat afraid that he would walk away. The song was called "Don't Walk Away"1:

_I could never leave you even if you asked me to_

_I could never say goodbye or make you cry, oh_

_I could never stumble with you walking by my side_

_I could never love you more than I already do_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie and tell me _

_That you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_If I made a promise, I would stay by your side_

_It's only the beginning, I love you_

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie and tell me_

_That you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Ooh, I know the road is dark and dreary_

_And no, my nature does not sway_

_This disposition must be washed away forever_

_So please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please don't walk away_

_But I could never leave you _

_Even if you asked me to _

_No, I could never say goodbye_

_Or make you cry, oh_

_Oh…_

Haley sighed as Maria came into the booth with her and they started singing "For Good"2

Maria:

_I'm limited_

_(spoken) Just look at me_

_(sung) I'm limited_

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do_

_Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_(spoken) For both of us_

_(sung) Now it's up to you_

Haley:

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives _

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow_

_If we let them and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Maria:

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a sea dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you_

Haley:

_Because I knew you_

Both:

_I have been changed for good_

Maria:

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done_

_You blame me for_

Haley:

_But then I guess_

_We know there's blame to share_

Both:

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

Haley (Maria):

_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a sea dropped by a sky bird)_

_Halfway through the wood (In a distant wood)_

Both:

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_

Haley:

_And because I knew you:  
_

Maria:_  
Because I knew you _

Both:_  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good_

Haley also sang her songs "I'm Not"3 and "Rollercoaster"4. She also did covers of "Lay Me Down"5, "Let Me Fall"6 and "Halo"7. Now it was time for her and Jake to sing "As Long As You're Mine"8 which was also from Wicked, only this time Haley was singing the part of Elphaba and Jake was singing the part of Fiyero.

Haley:_  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me _

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Jake:_  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell _

Both:_  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time _

Jake:_  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair _

Both:_  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine _

Jake:_  
(spoken)  
What is it? _

Haley:_  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked_

She sighed as she and Jake finished the songs and then Nathan came into the booth and hugged her, lifting her up in the air and kissing her. "You were fantastic!" he exclaimed when they pulled apart. Haley smiled.

"Thanks, but there's still one more song," she said. He looked at her in surprise. He started to get out of her way, but she pulled him back. "I want you to stay for it." He laughed and sat down beside her as she started playing her keyboard:

_I was a lonely outsider when I was a young girl_

_I didn't know anyone around me at all_

_I worked hard and my social life took a back seat to my career_

_When I came home, I was afraid of seeing everyone again_

_I had changed, they had changed; everything had changed_

_I had always been different from everyone around me_

_But coming back made the differences between us more obvious_

_I was still alone but then a funny thing happened_

_I met you_

_You were everything I swore I'd never be_

_You were cocky, arrogant and _

_Had an unusual tendency to be a jerk_

_But then you surprised me_

_You showed me a different side of you_

_The side that is kind, loving and everything in between_

_So I was attracted and we fell in love _

_And despite being hurt a few times,_

_I wouldn't trade you for the world_

_What we have, it takes me over _

_And I don't want to be without you_

_It was something unexpected_

Haley finished singing and then she turned to Nathan to study his reaction. He was grinning. "So, you've got a thing for me, huh?" he asked, laughing when she punched him.

"I love you, you moron," she said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her hungrily. When the kiss ended, he looked at her seriously.

"And I love you too," he said.

"I want to spend the rest our lives together," she confessed. Nathan looked at her thoughtfully.

"Will you marry me then?" he asked. Haley looked at him in shock.

"Are you joking?" she asked, looking at him, trying to see for herself if he was serious or not.

"I'm serious," he said. Haley smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked. Haley laughed.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said. He smiled and pulled her up in the air and held her against him while they kissed.

* * *

**SONGS from this chapter:**

**1. _Don't Walk Away_ by Bethany Joy Lenz**

**2. _For Good_ by Kristin Chenowith**

**3. _I'm Not_ by kat657**

**4. _Rollercoaster_ by kat657**

**5. _Lay Me Down_ by The Wreckers**

**6. _Let Me Fall_ by Alexz Johnson**

**7. _Halo_ by Haley James Scott (Bethany Joy Lenz)**

**8. _As Long as You're Mine_ by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz**

**9. _Something Unexpected_ by kat657**


End file.
